Unholy Ghost
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: Possession is nine tenths of the law. When a body is just lying there in a hospital bed, what would you do? Mothers conducting abominable experiments, sisters killing siblings for power, and assassin maids; it seems like another day in Konoha. New meat suit, same old problems. This story is MA Major usage of OCs
1. Chapter 1

Red was all that was left. An island of color sat upon an ocean of white. From a distance, it would look like a dot of red on a white canvas.

Shores of white picked at him. The void pulled at the island of color that stood out. I lost millimeters of the island and I could never get them back. I was fading.

All that ever was ended. Ouroboros, the planet eater had come. The sephiroth Amagi Miroku failed to subdue it. The fool manipulated life and thought himself above it. As it turned out he was nothing more than food to the god.

I was afraid. Instead of fighting the god, I took a chunk of the world and isolated myself. Promised tears, they were a lie.

My isolation allowed me to drift for a time. Like a soup bubble, I floated up out of my universe and entered the white. I was not of the white void. My island was the last souvenir from my world. In less than a century, I developed nova and my island became red.

The beasts of the earth that managed to hitch a ride were swallowed by the red. Though the color came from me it was not truly me. Red was hungry and it consumed everything not of itself. The island was nothing more than an extension of myself now.

Nova preserved my mind. There was no nourishment on the island. To survive, I had to surrender my flesh. Now, I am no more than a spirit bathed in red.

A single rock stood out on my island. It was a shade of red different from everything else. I sat upon that rock and watched the void.

Be warned those who stare into the abyss. It will stare back. The abyss will not always have eyes to stare back at you. Nor a face to give an impression of emotion.

A black figure walked through the void. Its very being stained the perfect white. The stains lingered far longer than the red of my island. The being took a step upon the red sand of my island.

The being was small much smaller than my island. Yet, as I looked upon it the darkness that radiated from it threatened to swallow me whole. This creature gave my curiosity no notice. After all, wasn't a fly beneath the notice of a god?

"Hello, red one. You have drifted far from your world. Do you want a lift back?" A chill caressed my spine. My body shivered uncontrollably.

"I have traveled a long way, I followed a trail of red sand. The soul of a psycher was unexpected. I would like to rest here for a time." I couldn't refuse this creature. He knew it. My head shook up and down.

"Splendid, most find this form hostile. They foolishly seek their deaths, fighting me. Hospitality is a welcome change." The dark one said.

My will hardened and I straightened. "I haven't had anyone to talk to in a long time. What may I call you?" I said.

"Some call me the shadow, others the faceless one, but you may call me Nyarlathotep. And you, what is your name isolator? Have you forgotten it in such a short time?" Name? I thought for a time and the stranger, this Nyarlathotep waited patiently.

"I don't have one. It isn't important in any event." I said.

The creature covered its ears. "If we are to speak, tone down your volume. The youth of today, always loud and boisterous. You have my attention. Why are you here and not possessing a body in existence?" Nyarlathotep said.

I stared at him in confusion. "I have been adrift for many years. If there was a way back, I have not yet found it." I said in a whisper.

The dark one folded his arms. He looked more like a scolding father than a dark god. "Tsk, no one is out here to teach you. The task falls upon me. The great Nyarlathotep must teach an ignorant whelp how to crawl." I started to feel uncomfortable.

"If it isn't too much trouble." He pointed back to his ears and I dropped my voice.

"Remember to whisper when talking to mortals. If you speak too loudly, their minds will liquify. Though funny at first, it gets dull after a fashion." I pictured brains turning to mush at the sound of my words. I had never had such power before.

"This island of yours is falling apart. Have you even considered packing it together? When packed tightly into a shape, it will be easier to control. As for the way, back to existence. Use your trance and desire to be somewhere. The void has no desire to hold on to substance and will assist you." Nyarlathotep said.

"Is that all?" I said in wonder.

He chuckled. "No, it is infinitly more difficult than that. When you start getting powerful, the beings in charge of other universes will prevent your entry. They will blunt your power with rules and setbacks. I advise you to learn all you can wherever you end up." For a time, we watched each other in silence.

"I get the hint, I will make my leave." The dark one chuckled a bit. "Oh, and before I forget. Don't mess with time. There are creatures equal even to me that don't take kindly to meddling. Good bye Isolator." He walked off the red sands of my island and into the void. He vanished in a few steps.

I stood, for the first time in decades I felt hopeful. Red powdered sand rose and fell at my steps. My hand twisted and the sand moved to my command. A red pyramid floated at eye level. The shape changed until it resembled a space craft.

Just as the eldritch abomination said. When compact no sand was lost. My power had been waning for years. Now, I felt more stable. Much of my power was lost but not all of it. Already I was starting to feel the pull of existence.

Universe 2, that's what I decided to call this new place. The brown rock of a nearby mountain held four distinct faces. What could these four have done to have earned such honor.

Trees shot up all around a large city. It looked as if the trees where grown after the buildings. Peculiar as it was scouting was on the agenda.

I was new to this world and I wanted to get this worlds measure as soon as possible.

Wind rushed passed me as men in animal masks traveled by roof top. They were practically their own zoo. I counted many animals among them. The black clothing matched that of ninja. It was as likely they were wizards.

My senses were limited to sight and trance. It was all thanks to my spiritual body. If I hadn't used trance so extensively, I wouldn't have picked up on the energy within their bodies. The bodies of these people were strong. In multiple clearings, I saw men bench pressing boulders.

As I walked through walls searching, I found the academy. It was here that children trained to become ninja. Was this excitement I felt?

Children trained. They performed various kata, practiced hand signs, and stuck leaves to their bodies with their energy. They spoke but I couldn't understand them. I needed to find a well learned one to get the language.

A girl with milky white eyes almost silver seemed to look upon me. None could see me. I knew this to be true in my earlier walks through the city proper. Yet, when I considered her eyes recognition was there. That energy was within those eyes. They held a unique pattern, I couldn't discern.

She raised her hand and the teacher reluctantly dismissed her. I used low ranged teleportation and appeared above one of the roofs. I stood upon the air observing a crowd of the milky eyed people approaching.

They saw me, I knew it to be true. There was nothing in me that cared what the humans thought. I was a psycher after all.

In a second the group had encircled me. With little difficulty, I could escape. Teleportation was still an option. I wanted to know what the old man among them wanted.

He opened his mouth, staring at a nearby wall he yelled a line out. I decided now or never and plucked the language from his mind. "As the Hokage, I order you to prostrate yourself before the leaf village for interrogation. If you comply you shall be treated fairly." The sight of the white eyed ones hadn't seen my trance.

When I looked through one of them, I saw what they saw. To their eyes I was indistinct fuzzy even. It was only when I moved that they saw me.

Opening my mouth, I attempted to whisper. "I bare you no ill will. I am a traveler." They covered their ears in pain.

It was only now after, I had a good look at the man that I recognized him. Age had added a few wrinkles but it was a face from the mountain. This man was of some import.

He was still on his feet. Blood trickled down from his ears. Had I done that with my voice.

"You must surrender for questioning. I will not have a dangerous creature in my village." Images of a giant fox wreaking havoc appeared in the old man's mind. I took what I could from the old man's mind. It closed to me after a while. The mysterious energy formed a small barrier. A blond from the corner of my sight took on a smug expression. Inoichi Yamanaka, if I wasn't mistaken.

He looked beaten from my voice alone but the smirk was triumphant. The barrier was sloppy just a mass of energy wrapped around the old man's mind. My mental probes were not so crude. All the blond had done was delay the packages of information. I was already inside.

The Hyuga thrust their finger tips and palms at me. Their energy flowed out in some crude mockery of burst. I copied their movements flowing with them. They moved out of the way of my hits.

Did they believe, I would kill them? Perhaps in this experience they had no depth. I was here to learn everything I could. That included all martial skills. Kunai and shuriken flowed through my body. I picked one of the metal pieces up. The Hokage's eyes bulged.

Seeing was believing after all. He went through a series of hand seals. "Fire release Dragon Flame Jutsu." A dragon shaped head of flame appeared and shot at me. It passed through me harmlessly.

"You fiend. You may have invaded my village but we will find a way to subdue you." I could yell and everyone would drop dead. It wasn't power, it was presence.

Ambu had gathered in larger numbers. They would need something like pure yin chakra to touch me. That was something they didn't have.

I used another short-range teleportation to get away. This time I appeared in a hospital. Specifically, I was in the coma ward. It was a mistake to allow those white eyes to continue to observe me.

As much as I thought the blond haired one beneath me. He had managed to block my signals from going out. Pointless as it was when his jutsu ended, I would gain all the information. The Hokage's mind would become my own private search engine. I only must know what to ask.

To continue to learn, I needed a body. I needed a powerful body to house my soul. Only the best would due. There was only one body. Poor pickings in my opinion.

The body was that of a boy age twelve. He had black hair and pale skin. There were many in this small city, village like him.

I was interested in the boy's body. His soul had left the body. The situation was a simple one. There would be no conflict of two souls fighting for the body. It would be himself and the body alone. Memories of the boy where there to be had. He only had to dig for them.

The only problem was how to possess him. Trance, I soon realized was my only option. After hours of fiddling with the empty shell, I found a hole. The opening was more than a hole, it was a doorway.

Tono Yusuke was the boy's name. My form rippled and merged with the shell. The physical chakra merged with my mental energy, forming the balanced version used by these people. The life of Yusuke flashed before my eyes.

I remembered his mother and sister. Two women that seemed to work against the boy. The mother was a doctor in this hospital. The sister enjoyed experimenting with jutsu. She was the cause of the accident.

I reviewed the memories repeatedly. Afterward, I decided to take the persona of Yusuke and wear it. My astral energy the substance that made up nova mixed with the chakra. A red aura appeared around my body and the wounded spine healed.

The monitors around me sparked and glass shattered. Due to my telekinesis, none of it did my body further harm. My hands clenched and unclenched. I felt the tight pull of my skin and reveled in it. Strength like no other filled me to the bones.

It was the boy's mother that walked in first. "Your awake." She said and rushed to my side. Her callused hands held either side of my face. She stared at my pupils looking for something.

"Welcome back." She said. Tears were just at the edge of her vision before she turned her emotions off. My mother was replaced by a medic nin.

The mystical palm jutsu glowed brightly around her hands. If she were as skilled as Tsunade she could observe me down to the genetic level. With her skill, she most likely checked my spine and vital organs.

"It's a miracle." She said. My mind was closed off. I had no desire to test the limit of hyuga eyes. Rise and burst may not give me away but too much trance would.

I wanted to look through her mind and take all the medical knowledge that lay within. This was my first world and such knowledge would be useful. Time was wasting away.

"Is it too late to take the academy test?" I asked her.

"No Yusuke it isn't. But, I don't think you should take the test this year. After spending a month in the hospital your muscles have atrophied. Why don't you quite this time and take rookie of the year next year.

My sister was a genin Yuma Tono she should be taking C rank missions about now. She was also kunoichi of the year. Waiting just to receive a similar title made me sick.

The woman smiled and I wanted to puke. She was a blond like Tsunade. Memories of her filtered in from my programs in the Hokage. The mind walker Inoichi Yamanaka must have taken down his barrier. Running out of chakra was also a possible outcome.

My mother in this world had a soft face and slender arms. She was a kunoichi with jonin level skills. As a medical nin she was exempt from the field except during war time. That has given her time to train and hone her skills. She saw herself as the second coming of Tsunade. Maybe she was.

"I would rather graduate. No one cares if a chunin or jonin was rookie of the year. They do care about how quickly they managed to make rank." My mother's eyes narrowed. She saw any form of opposition as a slight to her. I would pay for it. The smile returned to her features. I wouldn't pay for it right now it seemed.

Unlike most patients, I was out of the hospital within the hour. A pair of blue shorts and a black t-shirt was given to me. The home the former owner of this body lived in was one of a kind. It was mansion built less than a decade ago. For all its newness, it had the size and pristine of a mans of old money.

The property was on 400 acres of land. All of it within konoha's wall. His mother had become wealthy after the Kyubi attack. She flaunted it for all to see.

Memories continued to filter through my mind. Yuma had to be within the mansion. Her room was on the other side of mine. She enjoyed wind manipulation, many had praised her talents. Yusuke was equally prideful of his elder sister and jealous.

The memories became fuzzy right before the explosion. Why had Yuma not joined beside his bed. I would have liked to compare the two bodies.

A blond-haired girl opened the door. She had the same jaw line as their mother. Her hair fell well passed her thigh in a braid. Had Chun Lee had a secret daughter.

She was not as slender as their mother. Yuma was a creature of muscle and power. At thirteen, she had large breasts and her height was easily six feet. Green eyes considered his own searching for something. At twelve Yusuke had yet to enter puberty, this body was yet no match for the larger girl. Not a line shown from the training accident to mar this thirteen year old's beauty.

"Brother, it is good that you are well again. Come let me fix you dinner." I stared at this girl and pegged her for what she was a rival. She had tried to kill Yusuke with a botched wind jutsu. She knew that the wind blades would rip him to ribbons.

A hand like a vice grabbed ahold of my arm. I longed to use rise and snap her wrist. This woman should not be underestimated. Just before she would take me away. A firm hand grabbed ahold of hers. This one was like steel and a life line.

"That will be alright. I will fix our meal. I am your mother after all." I watched as my sister's hand fell away from mine. A flash of anger covered her face before it vanished. Leaving me to wonder, had it been there after all.

We were taken to a massive table. I sat on one side, my sister across from me. I wondered who could be our sires if we looked so different. This body I was housed in had black hair and pale skin. A contrast to the tan and blonde of both dam and sibling.

She opened the fridge and took a few fish from the bottom. Small cubes of ice fell away. She paid them no mind as they clacked on the floor. Maids would come after their meal and clean the floor.

A kunai appeared in my mother's hand and she cut the fish apart like an expert. Soon rice, vegetables, and seaweed fused in the form of sushi. Each piece was tossed on a plate masterfully.

"Mother, can brother handle such a meal? I have already prepared him something more easily digested." The kunai she had used to dice the fish, flashed beside Yuma and planted itself in the wall.

Yuma's green eyes were wide. A frown marred her façade.

"I already poured out the poisoned curry. How you believe such a dish easy to digest, is beyond me. Did you forget, what I do?" His mother said.

I handled the chop sticks brazenly as I ate every bite given. It may be my last meal that wasn't poisoned. From now on I couldn't keep anything in the fridge. Perhaps, I should find a nice ramen stand to eat at.

"Poison mother. I would never harm my brother. How could you say such a thing?" I stared at the girl, who was my sister now. I finished the last of my food and placed my dish in the sink.

"May I be excused mother." I asked. It was important to show this woman all the respect I could. This world was dangerous especially towards my meat suit. Poison wouldn't necessarily kill me but it could weaken me.

"You may be excused, while I speak with your sister." Ouch, I stared into my loving sibling's eyes. They were so filled with hate. If looks could kill, I would need a new host.

If I wanted to grow stronger, then I would need more than my own eyes. Information came from the old man. It was the shadow clone jutsu.

Going through the hand signs, I made a clone of myself. I sent the clone to study in my room for the academy exam. I stepped my way into the library. My mother loved to hoard information. There were quite a few jutsu here. Mostly notes describing techniques she had seen. Other tomes were of jutsu and the history behind their use. I took a simple scroll of fire manipulation. My sister loved wind jutsu, it was time to counter it.

In the backyard, there was a pond and a training field. All of which was private. The power that comes with being a medic nin was not to be underestimated. Especially, when you were the head medic nin.

Chakra worked a lot like psionic energy. To be successful will and knowledge were mandatory. I snatched a leaf off one of the many trees. Lines littered the sand near the pond where Yuma had used her wind transformation. She had parted the water.

I would evaporate the pond. The scroll was only a few paragraphs long and after reading them I had the measure of it. Fire was a consuming element. Just like the red.

Fire chakra would devour my normal chakra to replicate itself. There were ways to increase the potency of my fire chakra. One way was to have a source and replicate it with chakra. Knowing fire helped produce it. There were techniques like the mystical palm to analyze the elements with chakra.

"Home for a day and you try to one up me. Mother thinks I am trying to take our inheritance. As if I need this place. When I am Hokage, I will have my own mansion." I gave her little attention. Memories from Yusuke told a tale of a glory seeking child.

"Hey, do you, really think you can produce fire chakra. As I recall you couldn't produce a breeze with wind." I took out a few matches and a candle. Lighting the candle, I placed it on the ground. Performing a few hand signs, I settled on the ground.

Saying nothing was my best option. When arguing with a woman there is nothing to gain. It doesn't matter how logical you are, they are never wrong.

Just as I was beginning to get a feel for the small flame. A heavy wind blew out the candle. I took out another match and lit it just as a second wind blew it out.

Turning to Yuma she turned her head and began to whistle.

"I guess today isn't the day to train." Yuma said. I turned and looked back at the mansion to see a maid staring at us. She was one of Yuma's favorites. They were young slender girls that did all the house work. My mother bought them from a trader, when we were younger. Now though, when I reviewed Yusuke's memories the maid was a slave. She was also there when the accident happened.

Did she have something to do with the accident?

"Yuma leave me, I have no time for your shenanigans." I said. She circled me, like a hungry wolf.

"You don't understand Yusuke. I am not playing around. You aren't allowed to train her in private this is my place. If you want your own, then graduate and train with your genin squad." A smile split my face. A day in this body and things had already heated.

"Yuma, Yuma, Yuma don't say that. It makes you sound like a spoiled child. You don't want me to treat you like a spoiled child, do you?" I said. She got into a fighting stance. It looked like a combination of academy and something else.

Chakra flowed to her muscles, empowering them. The chakra was so thick that I could see it. I had little skill with my chakra. Compared to her, I was an infant.

How fortunate was it that I had the knowledge of others to stand on? Getting into an academy stance, I watched her sneer. It was no surprise to me that she was unladylike.

Rise empowered my body. It easily surpassed what it could have done without chakra. With chakra, it multiplied even further. My muscles screamed at me to stop as chakra pumped through them. They screamed louder as their limits were unlocked.

It was a good pain, I missed it. She made the opening move. A punch aimed at my throat. It was only a feint. Her real attack was a knee to my balls.

I ducked the punch and before she could bring her knee up, I used a gentle fist strike to her gut. Chakra flowed out in a hot mess. It was nowhere near as controlled as the Hyuga. The chakra flowed too shallowly. Her guts were fine.

Her head lurched forward with a crunch. My nose crunched and pain exploded. She smiled at seeing blood trickle down my nose.

"It seems you were due another training accident. Great fire ball jutsu." She went through the hand seals and a ball of fire leapt out at me.

"Rise 100%," I said, just as the jutsu struck and flames enveloped me. My skin was burned to a crisp. It melted off me as new skin grew in its place. Chakra was burned to keep my body going. It was at that time, I understood fire.

I clapped my hands, in mockery of her. Her eyes bugged out as she saw me. A crispy boy of twelve tanking her jutsu.

"A good attempt dear sister but pointless. I'm not limited by my flesh anymore." I thrust my palm at her and launched a wave of telekinesis. She shot back and landed in the pond.

It was a shallow pond and she got up. "Is that it. After I burnt you crispy, you knock me into a pond. I knew you were weak but." I forced her under.

Bubbles poured up from under the water, as she struggled for air. A cruel smile crept over my face. It was certainly a leftover from Yusuke. Suddenly, a blow from behind knocked my arm out of socket.

I turned just in time to see the maid kick me in the face. The maid's dark skin and black hair were an exotic sight. If not for the blood flowing down my face and the arm out of socket, I may have fallen for her.

She thrust a kunai at my throat. It stopped just before killing me by my own telekinesis. I turned my head over to my sister. She struggled up out of the water sputtering. I met the maid's eyes and forced the blond back under.

For a time, we grunted and the kunai came ever closer to my throat.

"Very well, if you release my mistress. We will call it even." I stared into the brown eyes of the maid. She showed nothing of the meek house keeper façade. I let up my grip and Yuma rose from the water and the kunai was removed.

"I suggest you find an excuse to give your mother. If not I will claim you tried to rape me and I showed you mercy by only dislocating your shoulder." I stared at my adversary.

My arm popped back in seemingly of its own accord. The shadow clone I left in my room popped filling me in of the presence of a second maid. There were three maids that were loyal only to my sister. It seemed they didn't want me around to inherit the mansion and their slave contracts.

"If Yuma or one of your sisters interrupts my training again. I will go for the kill. I closed my hand and a nearby boulder crumbled." She bowed to me shallowly. More out of disrespect than anything.

"If you harm my mistress again. We will kill you as you sleep." She walked off carrying Yuma bridle style. She moved in the delicate steps of a trained assassin. Mysteries were never my strong suit. Where had my mother found these people.

I took my nose in hand and snapped it back in place. The crunch shook me to the core. The grinding of bones was never my favorite.

The sun was just setting. There was plenty of time to train still.

Chapter end.

I don't own Naruto, Psyren, or any other anime or movie I use.

Well what do you think.

Personally, I think this story will get good soon. With assassination attempts and a power-hungry sister, Yusuke has a tough home life.

As far as the mother is concerned the maids are a test to see which sibling is best to inherit. She is a powerful medic with more skeletons in her basement than Orochimaru. Unlike him she was never caught.

The maid's names will be Abal, Ghunwah, and Suha. They are all proficient in their cultures Taijutsu. They are loyal to Yuma because in their eyes she saved them. If Yusuke doesn't tread carefully they will poison, maim him, or slit his throat while he sleeps. The holder of their contract can kill them with a series of hand seals. The contracts were made by the mother.

Where they come from will have a role in the story. Naruto will come next chapter only right now he is seven along with Sasuke. After graduation time will move forward.

Creatures lurk under the mansion more on that will come next chapter.

If there are any question please review. I will answer what I can next chapter.

I need reviews they fuel my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late just after midnight. The family was asleep. My body seemed to need little rest. To capitalize on this discovery, I began to train in front of a pond.

This pond had a history. It was here that my mother taught Yuma to walk on water. I was forced to wait and watch. The skill still alluded me, there was a step missing in the learning process.

When I was six, I planted a cherry tree here at the pond. Six years later it produced delicious fruit. It bloomed now in preparation to grow more.

My host saw this pond last before wind blades ravished his body. His blood had turned the pond red then. Now, the water was crystal clear.

This night, I practiced fire release. Leaves from the cherry tree covered the pond. Small holes were burned out of them. A branch from the tree had already been stripped bare.

The element was hungry and quick to soak up my chakra. My mind turned to my sister. Had the wind element given her such trouble.

I glared at a new leaf. It sat upon my palm innocently as a small black circle of flame scorched it. My mind struggled to keep the chakra steady. Too much and the leaf would be ash, and with too little I might as well not bother.

The latest leaf crumbled to dust and I struck the tree. Fire chakra flowed form my palm in a torrent. Bark cracked and broke off. The leaves on top burst into flames, while the blooms withered away. I yelled out and ever more fire turned the tree into a burning pyre.

"Awe that was my favorite tree. Is my dear little brother throwing a temper tantrum? Should your big sister lend you a hand?" I kicked the remnants of the tree into the pond. The fire went out in a hiss.

I grabbed ahold of the stump and lifted it from the earth and tossed it at Yuma. She dodged gracefully to the side. The desire to snap one of her legs with telekinesis was over baring.

"I need not help from you sister." I looked around acting as if I couldn't feel the mind of one of the maids. "Should I expect Abal or Ghunwah to be in your shadow. Maybe the ever faithful Suha." I said. Yuma smiled sweetly.

"No, mother invited Ghunwah into her bed chambers this night. Suha is sleeping while Aba is closer than you think. It was smart of you to leave a shadow clone to sleep in your bed. Where did you learn the jutsu brother?" I thought about just snapping her neck right here.

"It doesn't matter get out of my sight Yuma. Talking to you it pointless." My hand thrusted towards the pond. A gout of flame burst forth.

When I looked back Yuma had yet to leave. She looked at me like I sprouted a spare head. My hand didn't burn. I taught myself to protect my hands with chakra. It was wasteful but useful.

"Tsk, to think if you had acted cordial I would have taught you the secret to controlling fire tonight. Oh well, I seem to have gotten out of bed for nothing. Good night little brother."

"Are you not going to stop me? You should beg me for the secret." When I got out of bed before midnight I cut the connection to the Hokage. Mind walkers had attempted to use the link as a path to my mind. The Yamanaka may have been crude but at least they could improvise. Even if he knew the secret, I couldn't access the information. The notorious professor most likely controlled fire better than the Uchiha.

It wasn't until I felt the buildup of chakra behind me that I acted. "If you attack me, I will kill you long before your maids can strike me back. By then, I will have already located and gotten rid of them." It was just a threat. This body could use low level psionic energy but anything more could burn the brain out of it. Nothing time and practice couldn't fix.

"What happened to you brother. You used to follow me around like a puppy. When I walked didn't you worshiped the ground I walked on? Now look at you. Experimenting with fire jutsu in the dead of night because you fear, I will keep you from growing stronger. Won't you miss me when I go on my first C rank mission?" Yuma said. Her voice quivered in a well-rehearsed fashion.

"I had a shadow clone transformed as a mouse when you rehearsed in front of Abal. I'm a lot of things but never a fool. Take your acts and go fuck yourself." Yuma's face took a shade of red before serenity took over. The façade was back far too quickly.

"Have fun with the maids, brother. I hope you sleep peacefully and eat your fill while I'm gone." She said before turning and walking away. The urge to snap her neck became ever stronger.

I felt a disturbance in the myriad of psionic barriers around me. A kunai stopped just before it would have sunk into my brain stem. "Hello Abal, nice night isn't it." Abal had already tried this before. She was the one who delivered her threats just yesterday.

"My mistress has given her orders your life will be ours." I stared into her eyes and entered her mind. She had no protections from me. My programs were less insidious and more useful. I ordered Abal to clean the mansion from top to bottom. She would do nothing else save care for herself and following my mother's orders. So long as they weren't to kill me, she would follow them.

She slinked back inside. It didn't matter what my sister said now. Abal would be a cleaning machine from now on.

For a whole hour, there was silence and I could focus on my fire chakra. I thrust my palms out and a small gout of flame jutted out. Like clay I molded the flames into fire balls and threw them. The pond hissed and mist rose. It was expensive to use fire chakra this way. The quick hand signs most shinobi used were far superior.

After playing with fire for a while my motivation returned. I picked up what leaves had survived my tirade. With my rage, out of the way it became much easier to focus. Soon I completed the exercise and kept the circle of fire unmoving for a minute.

"What did you do to her?" I didn't need to turn around to know who the voice was coming from. My senses were extended enough by chakra to tell. Though I easily recognized the voice.

"Hello Yuma, are you here to say goodbye before your off." The academy wouldn't start for another four hours. The sun had yet to come up.

Adal was struggling behind her. The maid was desperate to follow her commands. For now, she wasn't to the point of chewing her own arm off to get away.

"Don't give me that bull shit." I walked up to her. My steps brought me to her instantly. Rise was at my beck and call and this body took to it well.

I snatched the blond by the neck and lifted her. I had to float off the ground to choke her properly, she was much taller than me. My smile was a gentle as ever to the annoying girl.

"I don't want to hear you speak anymore. Unless it is to say yes brother I have come to say good bye before my trip. Your words are worth less that horse piss." I tossed her on the ground. She didn't back down even as I floated back down. All I received from her was a glare.

This wasn't over and I knew it. "Yes, brother, I came to see you before I left. Good bye, brother." Every word was said with venom. I had to stop myself from snapping her neck for a third time.

Her eyes narrowed at me. I could feel the preverbal hamster wheel turning. The game had altered. She no longer saw me as someone to bully. Now I was a rival. Great.

She turned her back and began to walk away. "I expect my servants to be set right when I return. Otherwise I will go to mother. She wouldn't take kindly to such machinations against me." Yuma said.

I looked down at the leaf in my hand. I had held the flame stead in a tight ring throughout our conversation. If that hadn't tested my control nothing would.

My hand closed around the leaf and it burned to a crisp in my hand. The difference was immediately apparent. Control equaled more power. The fire came to my command as easily as snapping now. Within a single night, I had fully mastered the first level of fire manipulation.

According to the Madara Uchiha foundation of fire manipulation. There were ten levels to go through, before I could consider this skill mastered.

"Yusuke, say something talk to me. How did you do it. They are my slaves how did you turn them against me." Perhaps if I constantly hold my fire chakra in a tight wring for years at a time, I can master fire chakra. All the exercises were efforts in holding the fire chakra at bay. It seemed easy to generate it compared to water or earth.

"That's it I'm leaving for my mission. Good bye." I continued to play with fire until I was sure she was gone. Abal was struggling in Yuma's grip. Her orders were clear. Clean the mansion top to bottom. There were no divergences in my orders.

Opening my hand, I slowly spread a ring of fire chakra within my palm. When the small flame was wrapped together, I spun it. The tiny ring spun around quickly keeping its form. This was the second level of fire mastery. The shinobi had to control fire and keep it tame while it was on the move.

I held the flame with my bare hand without protection. The fire chakra didn't burn me. I was in command it couldn't burn me.

There was plenty of time left and mother was clearly enjoying Ghunwah. I could explore the mansion with impunity. The first place to go was obviously the basement. The best stuff is always there.

I created a clone and had it dispel.

 **In Yusuke's room.**

The knowledge obtained from my brother clone was gracious. I glanced to the side. Suha was in a sorry state. Blood flowed down my arm. It seemed my clone body was superior to clone 3. 7 is a heavenly number perhaps, I am a blessed clone.

Either way I have no intention of returning to the collective empty handed. Kasr Alsulta or Broken power it was Suha's tribe's taijutsu. It was built to take advantage of joints. Even a novice of the art could bring a grown man to his knees. The martial art took power and turned it on the enemy. I wanted to take that power and implement it.

Suha was not an ugly woman. Years striking the air with kata and the work my mother had her do had kept her body pristine. Her face was olive shape and perhaps her eyes were a shade of brown that pleased my eyes. Hazel, I believe the color was called.

Right now, the woman was lain out on my bed. Her arms and legs were shackled. It was a precaution; her mind was forced into a dream like loop. My mother and sister afforded our three servants any martial teaching they desired. The servants were as good as a mundane assassin could get.

They were forbidden the teachings of chakra. It was the Hyuga that enforced this law. If a single slave was found to have working chakra coils. A hyuga was expected to correct the problem. Often such a correction was fatal.

As a clone of the original, I still had access to basic psycher skills. Nova would cause me to dispel. Reading her mind barely scratched the surface of what was needed to truly learn her taijutsu. The stances and movements were just the start. Breathing, placement, and experience in countering could not be taken through force.

To correct that problem, I began to alter her dreams. There were tales of Venus brainwashing mortals with erotic dreams. I would go through a friendlier approach. The last thing I needed were three servants going googly eyed over me.

 **At the gate of Konoha.**

I am the 8th clone. My predecessor the 5th created 7, 8, and 9 through a new means. Instead of the fifty-fifty mix we were made with 9 parts yang and 1 parts yin. In effect, we were more solid. More power to form made the form more real.

In effect, I was a new breed of shadow clone. Unlike the originals a single hit wouldn't make me dispel. I had a much longer life span than a normal clone. To top it all off, I had all the basic pycher skills of my creator. I was 2 generations removed. My previous generation had returned to the creator. I was not ready to go yet, not without fulfilling my ambition.

Like a salmon, I would go to a new area and leave behind a group of clones. All I had to do was make it past the gate. Fortunately, I was in luck. There was a caravan going through. I had managed to get on as a mercenary. Ninja weren't often interested in such jobs unless they were genin. I would of course be expected to remain working for this caravan for a year. It was a shame, I was a shadow clone.

"Boy take that bow and get in the wagon. If we run in to bandits, I want you to put an arrow into them, before they take the carriage." I nodded dumbly to the large merchant. The man was dressed in a motley of colors. If not for the grease stains, I would say he looked elegant.

My current face was transformed into that of a multitude of random people. I saw a hyuga look over me before he continued. Perhaps my mix was perfect after all.

The caravan slipped beyond the gate and I couldn't help but feel free. The village walls felt like prison bars to me rather than a beacon of protection. As the village became smaller and smaller, I opened my hand and let water swirl in a circle around my palm.

It was midday, when we were assaulted by bandits. Our caravan was moving at its slow pace, when arrows speared the caravan drivers through the head. I stopped training my water release and picked up the bow. It felt light as a children's toy in my hands.

I leapt from the caravan, rapid firing arrows in the direction of where I sensed people. It didn't matter how well camouflaged they thought they were. I could taste their minds and their desperation.

My arrows were not precise like the bandits. The bandits were quick and efficient. They aimed to take the caravan fast and leave no witnesses. Perhaps they planned on taking the caravans full of loot with them to their camps. The horses had yet to move. When I brushed the mind of one, I knew why. Genjutsu they had a ninja or a shinobi trained in their group.

When a hail of arrows fell in my direction, I scurried under the wagon for cover. I felt one strike my knee but it bounced off. Chakra coat had become a stable of the clone repertoire. It only cost me my life span as I used it. Chakra could be recovered by rotating chakra around my astral reservoir. It was a long process that required meditation to conduct. I wasn't going to be able to replenish myself while I hid under the wagon.

A few arrows had fallen under the wagon so I snatched them up. There were ten wagons here, if they felt my life was worth a wagon full of loot they might burn it down.

I rolled out from under the wagon as a massive fire ball impacted it. Activating rise, I leapt up into the trees. Hopefully it was quick enough and they didn't have a sensor. Moving as quiet as a mouse, I crept higher into the tree.

From that vantage point, I watched as a single ninja wearing a rain head band. He went through a few hand seals and a torrent of water rose out of the ground and doused the fire. That was much higher in the water release scale than I currently was.

Still it mattered little. I pulled back the bow as far as I dared. The wood felt about ready to snap. My arrow was aimed at the missing nin. The slash in his head plate revealed enough. Other bandits moved out and quickly took over the wagons. I waited even longer and the caravan was moving again. The bandits stowed the bodied to the side and a second missing nin emerged this one with a stone head band.

He went through some hand signs and the earth moved. Water was sucked back under the bodies along with it. His work was thorough, not even the grass was disturbed.

The arrow was still pulled back, I could very well kill one of them. If I had trained in the bow, I could perhaps shoot two arrows and kill them both. Right now, even a single kill was uncertain. The bandits didn't look wounded. Had I shot trees and missed them all entirely.

Three bandits were pulled from cover and laid in the wagon. They all had an arrow in them. Though none of my shots were fatal, I did hit them. It was my consolation prize for being such a failure.

I leapt down and crushed one of the bandits upon my descent. The wood from the carriage shattered as my knees buckled slightly. As I rose arrows fired at me only to bounce off my chakra coat. A cloak of red spread over my body. The ultimate defense afforded to each clone.

"Who is that, little red riding hood perhaps. I think you took a wrong turn to gramma's house." The cloak covered my face and the hood stretched over my eyes. My eyes could still see through it.

Arrows bounced off my body, I leapt at the nearest bandit and ripped him limb from limb. The strength difference between us was night and day. Only a ninja could compare with a ninja. My talents boosted my physical skills even beyond that.

The stone nin who talked smack before engaged me in taijutsu and the rain nin held back and began to go through hand signs. The jutsu must have been something. Three exchanges in taijutsu later he still was performing the hand signs. Less than half a minute had gone by.

Water began to rise from the ground in torrents, something big was coming. The ninja I fought was good. I was roughly three times stronger than him and growing stronger with each exchange. Rise was becoming easier to blend with chakra enhancement.

The man had a longer reach and better taijutsu than I did. My taijutsu was a mix of various copied forms. I was still lining him up. Abal had taught me how to dislocate limbs, I planned on trying it out.

Now, I feinted and changed stances on him. Experience nearly saved the man before my strikes hit. Both of his arms fell to his side useless. I had turned on the speed with my rise and caught him off guard.

"This is the end. Water release water dragon jutsu." I turned just in time as a dragon shaped mass of water slammed into the missing nin and myself. My bones snapped and the ground underneath didn't soften the impact. Rise would heal me but my body wouldn't be whole. I made the cross shape and created 10, 11, and 12 just as I dispelled myself.

 **10** **th** **clone POV**

Existence was disorienting at first. As I dodged a punch from a missing nin time seemed to sink up. 11 and 12 easily dodged the follow up from the rain nin. Our father's body lay broken and in a heap. Though his soul had already left to join the original, rage began to overtake me.

I raised my hand and used my burst abilities. The ninja had no defense, they were lifted by their necks. A mighty snap ended the confrontation. My father had held back to document their techniques for the original. I would not die so prematurely.

"What have you done. We weren't to release our psi unless it was an emergency. Don't you understand that in this world feints and misdirection are the difference between life and death." 11 said. 12 began to replicate my tactic on the bandits. They attempted to flee only to die by telekinetic choke.

"It seems there are no witnesses to speak of. The discrepancy our original commanded has been honored." I said. 12 was already rummaging through the carriages. There were a few cases with ryo stacked away. Most likely their sales from Konoha. This merchant caravan specialized in iron sand. A commodity valued in kunai and shuriken production. This caravan made its way from iron country all the way to fire every year.

I looked at twelve then at eleven. "From now on call me Ju eleven you will be Juichi and twelve will be Juni. We must act fast. If we are going to take over for the caravan, Juichi collect the horses." I said.

"Wait who put you in charge? And why Juichi?" Juichi said.

"Its Japanese for eleven and Ju is Japanese for 10. Get with the program." I yelled to my brother clone.

"Program, what an interesting idea. We could make a program designed to lighten the load on a wagon. That way we can carry all the loot in one carriage." Juni said.

"Wo wait a second. I know that we aren't in Konoha anymore. But that is no reason to go off the reservation. We don't have orders to suddenly become merchants. Do you really think dad would have wanted us to do that?" Juichi said. We were third generation and I don't think we act like the original anymore. I looked over at our second-generation father. Using telekinesis, I lifted a chunk out of the earth and placed his body there. All our faces were the same. Our father had used the transformation jutsu to give himself a unique look.

My face changed and suddenly, I had a long black beard. I grew a foot in height and the hair on my head fell out. A few age lines were added then, I let off the chakra drain. I turned my eyes to Juichi.

"So, merchants, it's better than going back to Konoha and becoming ramen chiefs." Juichi said.

"I wouldn't have minded finding a few young women and plowing the fields." Juni said. I rolled my eyes.

"There will be plenty of fertile field, where we are going." Can clones even have children?"

Main POV

The basement was unguarded Abal was busy dusting, Ghunwah was getting plowed by my mother, and Suha was getting a deep brainwashing by clone 7. 8 was dead, two hours before I had to be at the academy and one of my new type clones were dead. Hopefully 10,11, and 12 lasted longer. The water release and archery experience would come in handy. I should practice that some type and dispel a clone.

Speaking of clones, I made three. 13,14, and 15 gave me cover. They were the new type of clone. 9 parts yang and 1 parts yin made solid human clones.

The basement was a dust covered mess, with a clean path running through it. This traveled path was what we followed. Until we arrived at an unassuming door. I opened the door revealing an abyss.

Really, it was a massive hole in the ground. I looked over to my clones. One shrugged while another sighed. Ropes made of astral particles or red sand stabbed into the stone wall. I wanted to leave this to my clones but something bothered me.

A force was down here. It crept up and smothered the atmosphere with psionic energy. It reminded me of the Seraph Amagi. There was a darkness in it that felt like Ouroboros. I couldn't leave this to chance.

"13 go to the ninja academy and learn everything you can. If we are to take the test today, then I expect you to pass it. Make any friends you can." I said. The clone saluted me and ran off.

"Lucky bastard," 15 said. I shook my head and jumped into the darkness. The astral cable lengthened as we needed it to. Flight was an option but I wanted to save all the psionic energy I had.

While traveling deeper into the hole, the presence began to distinguish itself to my senses. It did not come from a single entity. There were hundreds.

We landed on the bottom. The light from a door garnered our attention. Multiple lines of fuinjutsu covered the door along with many tags. There were explosive tags on the door interwoven with the other seals.

Using as little chakra as possible, I created a small orb of fire. The orb levitated at my command revealing more tags covering the walls. There would be no getting beyond that door today. I looked back feeling the presences and memorizing them.

 **13 POV**

I took a box lunch from the fridge and made my way out of the mansion and on to the street. Konoha was just waking up as I made my way across town towards the academy. Venders and merchants from all around smiled and waved in greeting as they set up shop. For a moment I wondered, shouldn't I have begged our creator to go and let we clones handle it.

Unlike most clones a single hit wouldn't end me. If 8s memories were true, then I could take a lot of punishment. Only when I stopped functioning, willingly dispelled, or my creator dispelled me; could I return. It was a strange thing sentience.

Did these people, I passed along my way have a purpose like my own. Or, were they born with no defining meaning left to wonder and find a purpose. Poor creator, he was similar.

There was ramen stand open, with a blond-haired boy inside. He was dressed in orange of all things and wore goggles. There were distinct whisker marks on his cheeks. This was the container of the nine-tailed fox. I didn't believe it.

"Hey kid you're going to be late. If you wait here for too long they may lock the doors." They boy was 12, my age he was even in my class. His face held a bright smile but his eyes showed mistrust.

"Yusuke Tono right. I guess you're on your way to the academy too. You don't normally even notice I exist. Why the attention now?" Did he realize he spoke that out loud or was he that blunt? I shrugged my shoulders.

"Today is graduation day right. If we are going to be ninja of the same village, then why shouldn't I give a potential rival attention." A small gleam entered the blonde's eyes.

"Believe it, I'm going to be Hokage, you better hope you can rival me." I smirked and continued walking. Naruto followed behind me slurping noodles down.

We both got in rather early. I sat close to the back while Naruto sat at the front. People started to filter in and I started to make note of their names. Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and sunglasses he was an Aburam, I was sure of it. I heard the insects.

Two girls rushed in spoiling the quiet atmosphere. One had the pinkest hair I had ever seen. The other was a Yamanaka, Ino if memory served. "Hey cat fight." Kiba whispered and I winked at him. He grinned lecherously.

Finally, the two girls burst through the door and began to yell at Naruto for the right to sit next to Sasuke. I got up and approached them. "Ladies please, why don't you sit with me. Sasuke's balls haven't dropped yet, he has no interest in the opposite sex." I said in my most charming voice.

They glared at me and the pink one tried to slap me, only to receive a firm slap on her rear. She squeaked loudly and the blonde looked on it shock. Had these two not been near a member of the opposite sex before.

In their shock, I grabbed ahold of the two of them. They tried to struggle, only their efforts were useless. I sat the two of them down in desks next to mind. Just as pinky was about to say something the teacher walked in.

Iruka was his name and giving boring history lectures, was his profession. How a ninja could make a history that was nothing but war, body experimentation, and more war boring, I couldn't figure out.

"Today is the day of your examination. For those who can pass all three tests, you will be awarded a head band. If not, well better luck next year." The academy three was considered 50 percent of the test, if you failed them you failed the test. Only those with 80% or higher graduated.

He calmly handed out sheets of paper for the exams. I read over mine. It wasn't physics. The test was basic algebra, hand signs, and history. Amazing what little was really taught in this place.

I zoomed through it then turned it in. The teacher nodded to me and I returned to my desk. Pink one and mind walker wanna be were next to turn theirs in followed by Sasuke. Naruto struggled in the front. I may have cheated and implanted a few helpful thoughts. The Yamanaka girl gave me a sharp look but said nothing.

We were taken out to the training field and divided into pairs. I was lucky enough to get Kiba. I took one of the Broken Power forms I learned.

"You're going down. What are you even doing? Did you time in the hospital knock a few screws loose?" He said. I waited for the teacher to start the spar.

I went for an easy win, dislocating a shoulder and knocking him out of the fight. He surprised me. Just before my strike would have taken him out he shifted. I saw through the feint too late, as a foot encircled my leg and pulled me out of the stance. He punched me in the face twice and delivered a knee to my face. I caught his knee the second time he went to strike me.

His eyes widened, I went for the grapple. My back twisted and my hips pivoted. Kiba slammed into the ground hard. He sprang up just as I dashed and delivered a haymaker to his face.

"Stop, Kiba landed three consecutive blows it's his win. Yusuke good try go to the back." Kiba looked at me and grinned. I shouldn't have tried that move.

The next few fights were quick. I gave my opponent no time to think. My blows were fast and heavy. My last two fights, I won. With my loss to Kiba, I was out ten points in the exam. Naruto patted me on the shoulder. He had fought against Sasuke and got a draw. If it was counted or not was up to debate. I was about ready to manipulate the teachers to pass him.

Ino and Sakura were making their way toward us. "What was that stance, when you were fighting Kiba something new?" Sakura said. I blinked at her cordial tone. Sasuke too was walking over.

"That was Kasr Alsulta right. It is rather new to Konoha. A few chunin and jonin learn it. It's supposed to be a good defensive taijutsu. You didn't pivot right during your strike and Kiba caught you off balance. Maybe your balls haven't dropped yet. Maybe when they do you will be more grounded." I raised an eyebrow at the insult but nodded. Tanking insults was all a part of being a man.

"Yea, I learned it from the maids at my house. They practice it sometimes and I thought it would throw Kiba off." Sasuke shrugged.

"Ok, I'm lost Sasuke kun are you and Yusuke friends." Sasuke didn't reply and I didn't say anything either. Naruto was about to open his mouth but a look from the both of us silenced him. Ino was still giving me the stink eye.

"Alright class you all did pretty well on the taijutsu exam now let's begin the final test. Ninjutsu time, to the tent when we call you. Mizuki sensei said.

I turned to Naruto, he was looking nervous. "Remember Naruto use only as much chakra as you need for a jutsu, not a drop more." He looked up at me in confusion.

"I normally use as much chakra as I can but I can't do the clone jutsu." The rest of the group turned to him.

"Naruto I'm a sensor. You have more chakra then everyone here put together. If I can do the clone jutsu, Sasuke can do the clone jutsu, and Sakura can do the jutsu then you can too. Just remember less is more.

I didn't know if my advice would help him or not. Uzumaki was after me on the name list. I watched Sakura walk out of the tent with a head band. She waved and smiled at Sasuke and me.

"I think she is crushing over you Tono san. That smack you gave her must have knocked some screws loose. Or did you mess with her head." She said the last part in an accusing tone. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. If I used mind control on her, she wouldn't be able to keep herself off me." Ino narrowed her eyes at me. Naruto and Sasuke looked at me funny.

"I'm watching you."

"Tono Yusuke you're up." I walked up and entered the tent.

"Ok Substitution." I replaced myself with one of the many logs. "No hand signs good. Transformation," I turned into Iruka. He nodded. "Final jutsu clone," I went through the hand signs and three clones of myself appeared. "Good your score is 90% you pass take your head band." I grabbed the blue cloth and metal leaf insignia.

Walking out of the tent, I waved at the group. My mother wasn't here. It was late now the sun was starting to set. The class had gone through a massive over hall before we took the test. Iruka had us go through the entire rubric.

I waited and watched Sasuke walk out. He nodded and set out for home. Naruto walked out of the academy with a rain cloud over his head. He looked up at me shook his head and sat on the swing. My mission was over, I had passed the test.

No one should go through life isolated. My creator spent a hundred years by himself. He had only memories for company.

Before I realized it, I was walking towards him. I didn't know what I would say. He looked up at me then back at the people with their families.

"What's it like to have parents?" The question threw me for a loop. I remembered what it was like for Yusuke and my creator. The only parent I had ever known was my creator. If he was to be my friend then, I needed to be as truthful as possible.

"They grant us a purpose, sometimes even a dream when we have none. But they aren't our friends either. They are our authority figures. It is their job to instill within us morals. You could compare them to the Hokage. In a sense, he is the father of the whole leaf village." Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Is that what it means to be Hokage?" I shrugged my shoulders. There was no longer a link to the old man's mind. I couldn't search for his answers. I was limited to what I was created with.

"The Hokage is responsible for every ninja and civilian of the village. He has the power to discipline them and to reward them. Isn't that what a parent does. What the child or ninja does reflects on the Hokage as it would a parent. Do you get what I'm saying Naruto?" I asked him.

There were no longer tears in his eyes. He looked up at me with a new fire. I hadn't seen before such intensity. It was inspiring.

"I will be the Hokage and I will shoulder this village." I smiled a bit.

"Mizuki wants to give you an offer. He plans to betray the village. This is your first mission Naruto. Don't let the village down. Please don't tell anyone that I told you this. I don't like being questioned." He nodded to me.

I walked home. I placed my head band on the dresser, next to the creator's bed and dispelled.

 **Main POV**

The memories of 13 flowed through me. His conversation with Naruto had sparked something. That boy was a powerhouse. He is comparable to Ageha or Amagi.

That also made him dangerous. There were many like him on this world. It was important for me to match them before I finish with this world. If I ever finished. The pink haired girl Sakura caught my interest. She seemed much less bitchy than my sister.

Maybe I should ask her out. It would be fun.

I placed a book mark in my fuinjutsu text book. I had gotten nowhere today. Over ten hours and I doubted I could create the weakest of explosive seals. It was frustrating.

Sipping some coffee. I thought about the multitude of presences behind that door. The seals were just as likely built to keep something out, as it was to keep something in.

I needed to get past that door. My curiosity demanded it. The front door opened and my mother walked in from work.

Chapter end

Leaving it as something of a cliff hanger. What's behind the door. Could it be creatures like psychers or ever the Tavoo. No spoiling it. It won't be an army of mewtwo if that's what you're thinking.

Naruto will see the village as more of a dysfunctional family now. Let's see how that turns out. How will he discipline them?

Review this story needs fuel.


	3. Chapter 3

They stretched on forever, the stars. At my back, the shinobi world. In front of me Nyarlathotep and a robed man with sharinrenigan eyes. We stood upon the head of the red dragon. It was my vessel to travel the multiverse.

The dragon was a massive creature, it was crafted from the red sand of my island. Its body was massive, 12 wings kept it aloft above the planet it orbited. At this moment, the chescker board and the two men sat upon thrones placed upon the dragon's head.

"An interesting puppet you created from your island, I approve. Though, I would have made it into something a bit more ostentatious." The older man sitting at the table coughed.

"Oh, excuse me Yusuke. This charming hermit, is my new friend. Hagaromo Otsutsuki the creator of ninshu, I believe you called it." I stared in incomprehension. "It's really ninjutsu now." Nyarlathotep whispered.

"Just because the primitives took my gift and turned it into a blasphemous effigy of everything I stand for. That doesn't mean I can't admire what my sons have done with it." His bitterness was well over my limit.

"Ok you created ninshu the precursor to ninjutsu, why are you here on my dragon." I looked down to see a checker board between them. "Are you two playing checkers?" I said.

"Backgammon actually, he was losing, so he destroyed out cards." Nyarlathotep said.

"You were cheating." He said.

"You are the god of shinobi and your opposed to cheating. There, years of religious teaching, gone down the drain." The man snorted.

"It matters little, I asked this abomination to bring you here. There is a task you must complete for me, that is if you don't want your citizenship in this universe revoked." The old man smiled jovially at me. The amount of astral energy and chakra this man possessed was staggering. At this moment, I couldn't take him.

"Tell me what you would have me do and I will think about it. I'm not high up there on the power scale. I doubt anything you would have me do couldn't be accomplished by yourself." I said.

Nyarlathotep started to laugh. It was an eerie thing the laugh of an outer god. "Ah and there is where your wrong. Our friend here is the administrator of this universe. If he drops his guard for any reason. Something terrible may happen. Like a certain three beings finding this little universe early."

"Enough abomination, I only ask of you to destroy the creatures under the mansion. Their power is too great for the world to handle, right now. If they were to get free no one, not even you could stop them." I frowned.

"They are locked up rather tight by a menagerie of sealing arts. I can't get in and they can't get out." The old man smiled a bit.

"If you weren't so busy playing the sneaky route you would have already been inside that door. What are you waiting on your mother's approval. She isn't your mother she is Yusuke's isn't that right Dracul." I looked at him strangely.

Nyarlathotep continued to laugh. "He has you there, this puppet of yours is practically a body. With this much astral energy in it, even mortals may catch a glimpse of it. Besides Yusuke is so bland. Dracul though that has some power to it." What kind of dragon is named dragon? It makes no sense.

"I will think about the name." I turned back and got up out of my seat. The chair vanished. "How long before they break free from the basement?"

The old man deliberated. "They must be destroyed in no more time than six months. They grow in power slowly but linearly. Every day you wait is another they grow." The old man was sweating. There was no way this was going to be simple.

"I will take care of it then." I looked over to Nyarlathotep. He smiled though he had no face. No eyes were there to show emotion. It was the taste of his psionic aura that conveyed emotion. He snapped his fingers and everything went black.

I opened my eyes. I heard wood pop in the fireplace. Getting up, I warmed my hands and tried shake the dream. It wasn't slipping from my mind.

The door opened and my mother walked in. I listened as she grabbed something from the fridge. She walked in eating a bowl of cold ramen.

She sat across from me. "You graduated. I apologize, a team came in wounded, just before I could leave. As the head surgeon and chief of staff, it was out of my hands. Delegation to a lesser medic is unethical." She ate in silence. I continued to read over the book on fuinjutsu.

"That book, I bought that when I was your age. I dreamed of becoming a fuinjutsu mistress." I looked up and let out a breath.

"Why did you give up on it?" I prompted.

"I couldn't do both. Medical jutsu and fuinjutsu are both extremely complicated fields. If I had tried to do both, I would have ended up mediocre in two fields, instead of exceptional in one." She said.

"Shadow clones seem to be the ultimate cheat in that regard. All I have to do, to branch out into new fields, is delegation." She nodded.

"Interestingly, I never learned the jutsu. I have the chakra pool for it. It was never on my agenda. There are a few books here in the library with the jutsu written on it. The Hokage likes to believe the scroll of forbidden seals has the only copy. Well let's just say what he doesn't know fills books." She said.

"I am slowly making my way through all of them. You collected a lot of information." I said.

"Mostly hypothesis and theories. The hand signs and chakra natures required for most jutsu are in here. Making tests and getting replicable results are night and day. Don't train too hard." She said.

"My sister what did you do to her after my accident?" I asked.

She stopped and looked me in the eye.

"Once you were securely in the coma ward, I took her out for ramen. She became my heir and I treated her as such. I was going to wait and let you have a few days to relax. I'm kicking you out. I want you gone in a month's time. Your access to my library and all the family finances are at an end. I will not have the two of you fight over my corpse when I'm gone." She said.

"I assume I have the whole month to continue using the library." She nodded.

"As a final farewell, I will allow you to make whatever use of the library you can in a month." She said.

I attempted to enter her mind. Something was there to block me. My psionic energy lost its cohesion when it touched her. She brushed away a lock of her blond hair. A seal was there plain as day.

It was a simple one rune seal. When my energy approached it like wind to a mountain it made no notice of me. My power broke and I couldn't touch her.

She got up and walked from the room. "I will go to bed early tonight my son. If you have any questions please wait until morning."

I was frustrated when she left. Nothing I did could touch that rune. It was a primitive form of fuinjutsu and an effective one. I took out a piece of paper and traced the rune.

The rune itself looked like a five-pointed star. A circle wrapped around its points. The simplicity of it irritated me. The seal took in my psionic energy and removed my control from it.

If someone drew this seal on me, it would strip me of my power. I would be limited to chakra and astral energy. The simplest of psionic abilities would allude me.

Slowly, I rose from my stupor. There was another problem I had yet to address. The creature's in the basement. One of my clones took over my book on fuinjutsu. It was 14 he would take care of learning the boring art.

I made my way outside.

With my telekinesis, I lifted the cherry tree from the pond. It was charred but not decrepit. Placing it on the ground, I sat upon it.

Brooding wasn't my strong suit. I had brooded for over a century but it wasn't my favorite activity. My true passion was in discovery.

A smile crept over my lips. That bitch had revealed the rune on purpose. She knew about my powers. Perhaps this was a test of hers.

I picked up a good-sized boulder. To my enhanced strength it weighed nothing. Perhaps the rock weighed a good 250kilos.

Using some ink and a brush I painted on the rock the pentagram rune. I placed a hand on the rock when I was done. My knees buckled when my rise left me.

Yanking my hand back, I started to hyperventilate. This rune made me weak, practically mortal. With this they could legitimately bind me in some way. The rune ignored my telekinesis and it irritated me.

"Foolishness, do you really think such a tool will beat me." I yelled out. Using a barbaric form of telekinesis, I wrapped the rock in a bubble. The idea was to treat the rune like a dam. If enough water hits a dam lock then it will break. It was all about finding the right amount of pressure.

When the bubble formed, I forced in vast amounts of psi. The bubble kept the energy inside, while the stone forced the power away. Something had to give.

The bubble popped and the psi shot out. The symbol on the rock glowed purple then cooled. Other than that, there was no damage to the rock.

"No matter how the wind may howl the mountain will not bow." 15 said. I turned to my clone. He shrugged. "It makes since. The mountain is the symbol. You're just shouting at the rock." I nodded.

Had I been just shouting. Well if shouting did work, then let's try something different. I made the bubble again.

This time, I filled the bubble to the point of bursting, then the energy began to spin.

I watched as the psi spun until it was a hurricane. Unfortunately, the eye of the storm was the boulder. Moving the bubble caused the eye to shift. The energy unbalanced and the bubble exploded. I replaced myself with a log.

Walking back to the point of impact, I saw the boulder untouched. The field of destruction was immense. Destruction spiraled around the boulder. The broken body of 15 lay there. His guts fell from the top half of his body. I received the memories of my own psi turning on me.

The seal was more like a mirror. "Well if my psi can't touch it, I will have to use chakra." I said to no one. My clone was dead and leaking blood everywhere.

After burying my clone, I formed the bubble around the boulder for a third time. This time, I fed fire chakra into the bubble and began to spin it within the hurricane of psi. The fire chakra naturally condensed in the eye.

This time, I didn't move the eye. I condensed the ball further. The seal didn't vanish even when the condensed heat touched it. Pieces of the boulder cracked and exploded, only to get caught by the psi hurricane. Everything burned except for the seal.

"More," I yelled, as I forced the orb to condense further. My control was tested as the seal began to rebound my psi. The increased frequency of my hurricane kept the rebound from destroying the jutsu.

The rebound was now a minor current flowing into a larger one. The seal cracked, then the last of the stone vanished. The bubble had shrunk to fit in the palm of my hand. The entirety of the boulder and the fire chakra was contained. Slowly the orb shrank more.

I had done it, but what was I to do with the orb in my hand. Carelessness, wouldn't just kill me, it could kill many in the village. It was better to slowly disarm the jutsu.

When I dissipated the fire chakra, the disarming process was underway. Slowly I halted the hurricane winds created from psi. It was easier said than done. Finally, I released the bubble and let the excess drop.

A mass of black stone the size of an apple hit the ground. A crater formed from the impact. The dense ore was solid and round. I picked it up and felt the presence of psi from it.

The signature within the stone matched my own. I opened an isolation field and dropped the stone inside. When the stone arrived at its destination, I felt it merge with the dragon. I didn't want to know what it meant.

I yanked my blood-stained shirt off my back. It was cold tonight. The breeze soothed me.

Just when I whipped the blood from my face, alarms began to blare all over the village. I tossed my shirt in the air and burned it with a flick of my fingers. Fire chakra was already easier to control. The burned blood-stained shirt turned to ash as it floated down to the pond.

I could sense where Naruto was. He was just on the edge of the village. He was working trying to use the shadow clone jutsu. I wished him luck. In less than a month, I was going to be homeless.

 **Naruto POV**

Naruto placed his hands in the cross seal and cast the jutsu. Two perfect clones appeared beside him. A grin threatened to split his cheeks. With a fluctuation of chakra, he dispelled them.

"Naruto, I found you." Iruka said.

"Hey sensei, you finally found me. Do I pass?" Naruto said.

"Naruto what are you talking about." Naruto saw the look on Iruka's face and realized his error. Yusuke was right Mizuke couldn't be trusted.

"Naruto look out." He stood there and watched, a giant shuriken impaled itself in his sensie's back.

"Naruto did you ever wonder why the villages hated you." His attention turned to Mizuki.

"No Mizuki, its forbidden, you can't."

"You are the nine-tailed fox." Mizuki laughed uproariously.

"That will be enough of that." A poof of smoke revealed the 3rd Hokage in all his glory. He no longer wore his robes of office. Hiruzen Sarutobi was dressed in full battle armor.

Mizuki turned just in time to catch a kunai, with his eye. He yelled and clutched at his face. He was struggling to get away from the old man. Hiruzen stepped forward and grabbed the traitor's neck.

Hands that once hugged Naruto, choked the life out of the traitor. Just as Mizuki fell unconscious the Hokage tossed him to the side. "Take him to T&I." Three ambu grabbed the traitor and took him away.

"You did well to bait the traitor Naruto. It is a great pleasure, to finally welcome you into the shinobi corps as a genin." Hiruzen pulled out a head ban and placed it on Naruto's head.

Naruto felt like he was going to faint. This was the best day of his life.

 **Main POV the next day**

Iwoke up from my bed, thankfully this time without a dream from Nyarlathotep. The sun was shining through my window. My head didn't feel fuzzy anymore.

Focusing on a random book, I made it float. There was no pain or even a head ache. In conclusion, my powers were working again.

I thought about what I would do today. Freedom was a scary concept. Half of me wanted to continue training. The other half wanted to try courting Ino or Sakura. If I can swing it right, I might be able to stay with them, when I get kicked out.

Getting up, I walked down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen. Abal was doing the dishes, in a maid's outfit. Normally she wore traditional robes.

My commands I placed on her, changed. She was to teach one of my clones taijutsu. Quickly, I made a shadow clone and handed it off to her. A gleam filled her chocolate eyes.

Checking my wallet, I had some cash. I could afford maybe two dates. Yuhi Kurenai walking towards my home, as I walked outside. "Hello, you passed the genin test and I am here to interview your mother. It doesn't mean you will be a member of my team. You are a candidate. So, don't get your hopes up."

She gave me a wink and I went on my way wearing my best clothes. "Are you going out on a date?" Kurenai asked.

I shrugged. "I may get lucky, so I'm dressing to impress." I said, she waved to me as I left.

The first place to go was the Yamanaka flower shop. I quickly made my way through the alleyways. There was a ban on using the roof tops for cadets. Though, I had just graduated, until I had a sensei, I couldn't use them.

The flower shop stood out among the other buildings. The soft fragrance of flowers filled my nose. I opened the door, to find Ino at the front desk. "Good morning. Are you going on a date?" I smiled and walked up to her wearing the only winning smile I had.

"No Ino we are going on a date. Perhaps to the movies or to one of the sushi restaurants up town. What do you say?" She smiled.

"No," then she stuck her tongue out at me.

I grinned. "You say that but do you really want to hang out here all day?" I said.

"You mean, we could go see a movie as friends. Only you're buying." Ino said.

"Oh, miss Yamanaka you don't know me at all, if you think I will fall for that." I paused for a moment to let the latest shadow clone's memories merge with my own.

"If we are to be friends, then you must pay your own way." I said.

She nodded. "If that is so, then what is to stop me from saying yes and dumping you the next day." She was grinning now. The game was too fun for her.

"Why that is a risk, I must take. Do we have an accord?" I said.

"Nope, maybe if you were Sasuke. Just plain old Yusuke no way." She chuckled. "Don't worry, we can still hang out. Meet you at the movies at eight. I can pay my own way, friend of mine." I tightened my jacket closer to my shoulders, as I walked out.

"Sounds fun, I'm going to go flirt with Sakura. See you at eight." She waved as I left.

I found Sakura, just as Sasuke passed her by. She had a distraught look on her face. When she turned to me, I felt like an outsider.

"Am I annoying." She asked.

"You're a woman." I said.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you aren't fun to be around." I slapped my hand on her butt cheek. "You don't seem so annoying to me, right now." I said then sighed.

"Dry your tears, I'm going to take you out on a date." I wrapped her hand in mine and dragged her out of the alley.

The place we went to wasn't much. It was a sushi stand. I wanted to take her someplace better but she wanted the sushi from here.

"What's so special about this place." I asked her.

"This place has the tastiest sushi in konoha, for a bargain." She slammed some ryo on the counter. "A special for each of us and keep it coming." The chief placed two plates filled with food in front of us. Sakura immediately began to shovel pieces into her mouth. The chop sticks were a blur.

"Do you come here often?" I asked

"Yea, well I used to, before my diet. I guess, I'm not going to bother with dieting anymore." I raised an eyebrow.

She raised a pink one back.

"I'm done with that jerk Sasuke. I'm eating sushi with a guy and it's not bad. I asked that jerk a thousand times to come here with me. You know what he said?" I remained silent. It was annoying but women were annoying.

Still she waited for my input. "What did he say, Sakura?" I said, finally.

"He said, 'no, I have to train.' Can you believe that, the jerk? I am much more interesting than training. Don't you think?" I raised an eyebrow and she blushed.

"Sorry, I forgot I'm annoying. I will just go." She moved to get up and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I told you, you're a woman. Annoyance is the be expected. If Sasuke doesn't want to deal with it then he should make out with Kiba or Naruto." She snorted.

"Well some of use girls have made a few drawings. Do you want to see?" I rolled my eyes but smiled all the same. She was becoming more open, it was nice. I didn't have to use any psi to relax her either.

I finished my food. The chief had a pleased look about his eyes. I scanned his mind. The man had spit in my food. Something about resentment for the youth.

I tossed my chop sticks on the plate. "I don't like that look on your face old man. What did you do to my food?" Sakura looked baffled. Then she turned green.

"I didn't mess with your food, so don't worry." I turned back to the old man. "Why did you do it, old man." The man grasped his beard.

"You have no proof, that I did anything. After all you ate every bite." I looked down. Before I realized something was wrong, I cleaned my plate. If that had been poison, I would be dead.

If I killed this guy ,I could say bye to my shinobi license. He could mysteriously vanish but I would be suspected because of my outcry. If I wasn't mistaken there was a jonin behind me.

"Hey now, there is no reason for violence. What proof do you have that this man spit in your food?" The silver haired man paid us little attention. He read from his book as he asked.

I took a deep breathe. "Besides body language and the pleased look on the man's face nothing." The man nodded.

"Well if you want you can take the claim up with the civilian council. Though as a member of the restaurant guild, he will be given a solicitor, free of charge. While as a fresh genin, you must pay for your own lawyer. All over a simple charge of a restaurant owner spitting in your food." The man said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen. Yusuke let's just go. We won't eat here again sir." She smashed a coin on the table. I snatched her hand into mine before she could run away in embarrassment.

I leaned down to her ear. "Let's go see a movie. I'm buying, meet me at the theater at eight. I think your friend Ino will come along too. I'm only paying for your ticket." I said.

She walked down the street. "Maybe I will see you there. You better buy me a large popcorn and drink. I hope you're aware, we are going to go see the cheesiest romance ever." Sakura said, then walked off.

The sushi chef had welcomed another customer. "If you aren't going to leave then perhaps, I can interest you in another special." I thought about giving the old man a good old fashion curse. A look from the jonin shifted that desire.

"Thank you for the advice. Who are you? Are you mine or Sakura's sensei." I asked.

"I could be both or neither, you know." I nodded. "Smooth move asking her out on another date, just when this one crashed. Her teammates could learn a thing or two about persistence. Though I doubt it will matter." He said, then laughed like a creep. I recognized the little orange book. Was it that good.

"Chuckle like a cheesy super villain why don't you. What's your pass rate 0%?" I asked.

"If they pass tomorrow, they will be the first. How did you know about the second exam?" I stared at him. We were both silent for a few minutes.

"That obvious, I'm going to use that to taunt them, when I give the exam tomorrow. My name is Kekashi Hatake by the way. If your little girlfriend and her team manage to pass, I'm sure she will curse my name to you from now on." Kekashi Hatake said, like a true sadist.

He walked away and I went back home. My mother was there, in the library. I ignored her and walked down to the basement. I created a clone and had it jump into the pit.

 **Clone POV**

My existence, my goal was to use my creator's ultimate jutsu and shatter the wall of fuinjutsu. My hand raised and I created the hurricane bubble and filled the eye with fire chakra.

The ball of death still didn't have a name. So, I decided to call it chaos orb. I read about the fourth hokage's rasengan. The jutsu was similar, but the eye in the center gave it enough of a difference to be unique.

Now that I knew what I was doing, it was easier to make the chaos orb. The psi and chakra cost was just under 50% or an eighth of the original's reserves. I condensed my attack, the orb shrunk until it resembled a star.

Five minutes was how long it took to prepare this attack. That much time was an eternity in a fight. It was ready now.

I hesitated, even if it broke through, I was dead. The area affect form this jutsu was brutal. If it was stopped, a blast of heat will reduce me to ash.

This was my purpose, I wouldn't fail in my purpose. When the orb was complete, I hurled it. The shell of psi vanished and the cargo glowed like the sun, then it detonated.

I didn't feel it when my skin bubbled off, nor did I feel it when my eyes melted from my skull. My chakra and my psi returned to the original. It was better this way existence was painful.

 **Chapter end**

 **How was that like it, hate it?**

 **Was the gate destroyed?**

 **Abal, has new orders. Yusuke's mother is not only aware but has a method to counter his psi. Clearly, she is aware of his abilities. She has chosen to ignore them. Where did she learn to counter them?**

 **Will he find someone to stay with or will he have to live on the street? Who will his jonin sensei be? Find out next chapter.**

 **Review**


	4. Chapter 4

I was waiting here for my clone to kill itself to test my hypothesis, it made me miss music. What I wouldn't give for my android and a pair of ear phones. There was so much music on my phone. Too bad it turned to red sand.

An explosion shook the house, before a few seals stopped it. "Hey, no practicing jutsu in the house. I gave you a month to stay here, don't make me kick you out now." I ignored her and jumped down the hole.

The burnt-out corpse of my clone was little more than ash. Memories of his final moments flashed through my mind. The new memories were indivisible to my own. The surreal feeling of my eyeballs burning out and accepting death filled me.

I shook it off, like the death of my other clones. Death was only their return to me. Even if this body died. I could get a new one. Only this identity would die. That made me feel sad.

When I landed, I noticed the doors were still shut tight. A few of the seal were glowing including the psi mirror seal. The five-pointed star glowed purple.

Clearly if I wanted beyond the door, I needed more power. I had thought the chaos orb would do the trick. Maybe what I needed, was more velocity to go along with my jutsu.

Plans for another time. If I stayed down here any longer, I would be late. I had promised Sakura and Ino to meet them for a date and I would keep that promise.

With a small burst of rise, I flew from the hole. Landing softly on the ground, I met my mother. We stared into each other's eyes for a long time.

"We are going to have a reckoning someday. I hope your ready when that time comes." I said, then brushed passed her. A fluctuation of chakra caused me to turn and use rise instinctively. When she struck, I felt my own rise turn against me for a moment. My body shot against one of the walls.

I felt the bone in my arm crack. The injury was nothing compared to the realization. This woman could counter my psi. Not only could she redirect my own power, she could turn mine against me.

My mind went on overdrive reviewing my options. If there was a way to kill her, then I had to do it. "Are you frightened my son. You somehow gained powers like the experiments in the lab. It must have been the coma, perhaps it allowed you to subconsciously absorb the purest of yin chakra. Don't be out too late your curfew is at 12. It's your first day as a real ninja tomorrow." She leapt into the hole after that.

I shook my head at the crazy woman. Who was she; Yusuke and Yuma's manipulative mother, a scientist, or was she a monster in human skin. Thoughts for another time.

After combing my hair and running the whole way, I made it at eight on the dot. Sakura and Ino were already there. "Hey Yusuke, over here. We need our tickets; the movie starts at 8:15." Ino yelled.

"Awesome, what are we going to go see?" I said.

"Assassinator, as if you had to ask. It's has been hyped up for over three years now. It has to be the best movie of the year." Ino shouted.

"Romance huh," Sakura smiled and nodded.

"It's about the journey of one kunai to find the flesh it can be at home in. A romantic tragedy because the owners of the bodies are trying to get away from its delivery system." Sakura said as she messed with her shirt.

"Sounds like fun who is the delivery system?" The look at each other and blush.

"The legendary evil ninja Mu. He was given the mission to kill a bunch of teenagers, by a warlord. It's going to be so awesome." After I gifted the theater, with everything in my wallet, we got in. Sakura munched on popcorn, like it was going out of style. She devoured a large popcorn and drank a tall cup full of tea.

She sat on my right, one greasy butter covered hand in my own, while Ino sat on my left. There were shinobi on the ceiling. I thought I saw Kurenai sensei wave.

The kunai work of the actor, was ok. Any academy cadet could best him, but it was good for a civilian. Sakura was right, it could be a romance. When the kunai went through each girl, I pictured it as failed dates. Then it was stabbed into the final girl. The kunai was left there as the girl bled out. The shinobi returned to the warlord and was paid. It seemed in the shinobi world morals were different.

We walked out of the theater. Sakura clung on to my hand and Ino looked back at us then turned her head. I caught the smile that stretched her face.

"How do you think the teams will be placed Yusuke?" Ino said.

I thought about it for a moment. "Well, I would say you will be a part of the Ino Shiki Cho combo. The Hokage is stuck in his ways and if it isn't broken don't fix it. Sakura will go with Sasuke and the dead last or Naruto as is tradition. I'm somewhere in the middle field as far as grades go, I will go with some of my fellow civilian born. Kurenai visited this morning, but I'm sure mom had nothing but rotten things to say about me. More than likely, that ship sailed." Ino looked at me strangely.

"I would have expected such an explanation from Shikimaru but not you Yusuke. You always seemed mediocre in intelligence, no offence." Ino said, when she saw Sakura's glare.

"Sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect. You just surprised everyone, me included. I would say in respect you are in the top three in my book. I mean you graduate then immediately go on the prowl like some tom cat. Really out of character. Most boys are passive or in the case of Sasuke ignore us. Though when you have honey like him, well, we come to you." Ino said, I rolled my eyes.

"Easy there buzzing bee, you were making a point." I said.

"What she was trying to say, well you changed. There is an edge to you now. It's interesting." Sakura said.

"She means, it makes her horny." Ino whispered.

"That's enough of that Ino pig. Say that again and Sakura smash." Ino replaced herself with a log, just as Sakura smashed it to bits. Before she struck, I felt the chakra move through her body. It was way more focused than my own. Did it only work when she was angry?

"Watch it, forehead, with your monster strength. That could have killed me." Ino said, in a panic.

I grabbed ahold of Sakura's hand. She turned back to me. The anger was raging in her green eyes.

"Before I walk you home, do you want some desert?" I asked her. She forced a smile back on her face.

"Sure, but I'm buying. I saw how empty your wallet is. After you bought me popcorn, jasmine tea, and the ticket, paying for desert is the least I can do. I know a place that has the best frozen custard." We journeyed to this ice cream place and I had my first ice cream in a century. Now if only I could find good music.

Later we walked Ino home her father waved us out. It was getting dark and the night lanterns were coming on. The street lamps were powered by seals. The seals took ambient chakra and converted it to lightning release.

It was a perk of living in a hidden village. The use of lighting release for street lamps was a great example of ninshu. Was this the hope that the old man saw in the ninja?

"Here we are Yusuke, my house. It seems dad is out drinking. I'm glad he isn't here to embarrass me. He always drinks on Friday nights. For the rest of the week he is sober." Sakura said. It was an interesting bit of information.

"What about your mother?" I asked.

"She works the night shift at the hospital. On most Saturdays, she picks dad up at the bar after her shift is over. They have breakfast together afterwards. We shouldn't see them until morning." She said.

"We have the whole place to ourselves then. Just the two of us." She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but I'm not that kind of girl. If you think you're getting this, after the first date. You have another thing coming." She slapped her hand on her rear. I followed suit and slapped the other cheek.

She grinned a bit. "I had a great time tonight. Ino is a good friend to have and you have been ok." I raised an eyebrow. She chuckled.

I grabbed her by her hips and hauled her to the front door. She gave a token protest as we got through the door. It was well past midnight at this point.

We were both twelve bodily. Did I really expect to get lucky? This world was dangerous and a single accident could be fatal, even in training. The scars on my back were an example of that.

"Yusuke, you should really get going. It's getting late." She said. Her breath hitched when my eyes met hers.

Was it in my chakra, this feeling of lust. I hadn't been satiated in over a century. Could this be how I would gain satisfaction? Could I take the virginity of a young girl? Then I remembered what the flower arrangement class really was. It was a class that taught kunoichi the finer aspects of seduction. They practiced with a transformed teacher. My sister came home crying about how her hole hurt, when I was younger. It was only now that the pieces fit together.

I cupped her cheek and kissed her pale lips. She was soft, her body conformed to mine easily. Something in her took over and her tongue found its way in my mouth. The appendage tasted of strawberry ice cream.

The muscle moved around in my mouth for a bit before she invited me in. We dueled in tongues for a time. It was a soothing experience, my mind touched hers and caressed it. My consciousness was greater than hers, I had to be gentle. If we had sex before we were ready, I could overwhelm her.

For now, we kissed and I touched her mind with my own. A few thoughts bled over, feelings and carnal emotion, it was only the surface. The solitude within my mind remained out of her reach.

We kissed for a long time then stopped. She wasn't ready to go further, I could feel the fear and uncertainty in her mind. It was an ocean of insecurities.

She snuggled up to me and we slept.

 **10, 11, and 12 POV**

We had made it. We reached civilization relatively quickly. Our only problem was the town guard. They confiscated the iron sand. If we hadn't hidden the ryo, that would have been confiscated as well.

"This is all your fault Ju. If you hadn't come up with the brilliant idea of becoming merchants, none of this would have happened." Juichi said. They were wondering through the city their clothing was torn in places from the guard's search.

"We still have the cash, all we have to do is find a new niche and we will go back to plan. Maybe we can by some weapons and transport them to a hidden village or an outpost." Ju said. Juni tossed a rock in the nearby pound. The reflection of the moon rippled.

"Sir, I did what you wanted, now pay me." They turned to an alley way. Their hearing enhanced by rise and chakra easily picked up a woman's voice.

"Yea right, like I'm going to pay for sex. I was a ninja, you should feel honored to suck my cock." Juni looked over at Ju, and Ju looked over at Juichi.

"Do you really want to become white knights. Isn't that occupation kind of horrible. I mean you protect every woman who screams for help, then you get nothing in return. Except the occasional sex. Most of the time you go to prison." Juichi said.

"You idiot, we aren't becoming white knights. Let's be pimps." Ju said.

"Ah, well that's ok then." With that the three clones jumped on to the scene. While they had been having their conversation, the former shinobi had yanked off the woman's britches and was fucking her from behind. Tears were pouring down her face." Juni moved swiftly with his pimp hand.

The back of his hand cracked against the former shinobi's face. A blow from the combined force of rise and chakra enhancement easily cracked bone. The man looked up with shock on his face. His jaw was dislocated.

"Pay the bitch." The man looked up to see Juichi with a kunai drawn. The man's eyes grew wide.

"I don't have any money. Please, I just wanted sex." The clones looked at one another. A smile crept over their faces.

"Congratulations, former shinobi and welcome to serfdom." Juni said. The normally silent clone wrapped a program designed to shock the man when he disobeyed. Though if he worked off the money he owed the program would deactivate.

Thoughts of escape must have already come to mind, because he yelled out in pain. The three turned to the prostitute. To them she was a precious resource.

"From now on you are our bitch. You work for us and we collect 25% of the profit. In exchange, we will supply you with protection and a place to stay. Do we have a deal?" Ju said. In her shock, she agreed and the program Ju made took effect. She was now a member of their company.

Ju picked her up and began his inspection. First, he checked her teeth to ensure she had good dentil hygiene. He spotted a few cavities but nothing a few mystical palm techniques couldn't fix. They would have to learn the skill and quickly. If they were to commit to this profession, then they had to do it right from the beginning.

One of the original's new shadow clones popped recently and they gained the hypothesis behind the jutsu. They would have to catch some fish and put the jutsu through practice. New clones would have to be made and fourth generation as it were. More women were needed. If need be they could make clones of themselves and spam the transformation jutsu. Better yet they could use telepathy to force buyers into an illusion that feels real. They didn't want the memories of sucking cock.

Juni took out the money form the caravan. 40,000,000 ryo, it was a vast sum of money. In the morning, they would go to the local magistrate and buy a place of business. With any luck, they would repay the loss within a year.

 **Main POV**

I woke up and had to piss. Sakura was still in my arms and she was humping my bladder. How I hadn't burst like a balloon, I didn't know.

With a few hand signs, I replaced myself with one of her plushies. She snuggled into a large bear like a body pillow. Shaking my head, I opened her window and jumped out.

My home wasn't locked and as I expected, there was no mother sleeping on the couch. Using the time, I had before the academy began, I took a long hot shower.

When I was done, I leapt from my window and landed in the yard. I dashed across the family estate, until I made it to the pound. It was looking more like a messed-up crater now. The water was still there fed by a natural spring. It was larger thanks to my training. Many of the trees around the pound were scorched or uprooted.

A clone of myself and Abal were training far off in the trees. I couldn't wait until those memories came in. I could hear the joints of my clone pop from here.

I thrust my hand out and formed a chaos orb. Once it was formed, I disarmed it. Once disarmed, I reformed it. Repeatedly I went through this process. I wanted to shave the time off. If I could get the jutsu down to seconds, it would be far more useful.

When the hour was up, I had wasted half my chakra and psi reserves. I had only managed to shave off 20 seconds from my formerly five minute jutsu. It was ridiculous.

With training out of the way, I ran for the academy. Rise lightened my steps, as I raced ever faster. To the civilians, I was a blur. I managed to get to my desk just in time to see Naruto kiss Sasuke. That was when, I thought about the gay drawings Sakura spoke of. The girls in the class room resembled sharks.

That was when Iruka walked in on a set of crutches. "Alright you are the graduating class of this year be proud. I am going to call out the teams and who will be on them. When I call your name go to one of the classrooms written on the black board.

The Ino Shiki Cho team was a given. It wasn't a long time before my name was called to team Mitarashi. I along with the two other ginin aspiring went to room D-5.

I didn't see where Sakura ended up. Hopefully she didn't hate her team mates. Looking behind me, my team was made up of a boy and a girl.

The girl always carried around a first aid kit. I think her name was Rin Toi and the guy was name Lee Chun not to be confused with Rock Lee. He wore a heavy brown braid and had his fists bandaged.

No sooner than we sat down did the door slam open. The lady had silver eyes and was chewing on dango. She looked over us for half a second.

"Ok, you guys are my cute little cadets and possibly genin, if you have the balls. First thing on the schedule is introductions. I will go first." I blinked and waited for the woman to begin.

"My name is Mitarashi Anko. I like dango, the forest of death, and threesomes. I dislike boredom, coastal regions, and pedophilic snake men. One day I dream of killing said pedo snake man and eating all the dango in the world. Any questions." Chun was about to raise his or her hand. She pointed at me.

"My name is Yusuke Tono. I like learning jutsu, breaking gates, and my girlfriend. I dislike my family, fools with god complexes, and gods that eat planets. One day, I dream of killing that planet eating god and gather a harem, that will supply me with sons and the occasional daughter." I flashed Anko sensei a thumbs up and sat down. She gave me an eye roll and went on.

"Ok not sure how you could have encountered a god. But it's great that you are opposed to their actions. I for one am an atheist and don't believe in any of that nonsense. You, orange haired girl." I let her nonbelief insult pass over me and listened to my team mate.

"Hey, my name is Rin Toi. I like medical ninjutsu, going to the movies, and exploring new places. I don't like weird people, bugs, and the Aburame clan. I dream to be the ultimate medic like Tsunade." Anko tossed another dango dumpling in her mouth.

"You taijutsu specialist your turn."

"My name is Lee Chun. I like taijutsu, learning new martial arts, and sparing. I dislike genjutsu and dishonorable behavior. I dream to become the greatest of taijutsu masters." Anko gave a whistle.

"Alright way to stick to your stereotype. Now, let me get this straight. I have a god slayer, a medic, and a warrior. This is going to be the best questing team ever. Ok your code names are Protag, Soft, and Meat. When we are on missions that's what I want you to answer to, and when we are in practice that's what you will call each other. Is that clear." We stood up in unison.

"Yes, Anko sensei." I said. She clapped her hands in glee.

"Alright your still cadets until you pass the genin exam. This year, I decided to make it simple. You just have to survive a night in the forest of death." I raised my hand. "Protag speak."

"May I leave a shadow clone, to tell my friends where I went." She tapped a dango stick against her cheek.

"Well normally, I would say no. Though, since you know the shadow clone jutsu, I guess its ok. If you pass, I want a list of all jutsu you have whether they are known or unknown. There will be no hiding secret and possibly dangerous techniques from your sensei. Clan techniques aside of course." I performed a normal shadow clone and dispelled it. The other clones will get the update.

"Do you have other clones running around doing things like training." I nodded. She nodded with me. "That is severely dangerous your lucky your brains aren't leaking from your ears." I raised an eyebrow.

"There have been no ill effects sensei." She shrugged. "So long as your functional, I don't care. Now you three make your way to the forest of death. If you can last a single night there, I will take you on as genin."

We made our way towards the training ground. One of the chunin on guard noticed us. "Ah, your Mitarashi sans genin team. We will keep a lantern on, so you can find the exit." The chunin looked at each other. I could already tell they would make bets on who runs out first.

Walking up to them, I smashed every ryo I had on their table. "Everything on us passing the exam." They shrugged and took my money.

"You know that is a five in one odd. With 20,000ryo on the line, if you win that's 100,000 ryo. Good luck kid." Some of the chunin looked a bit shifty now.

Later we were settled at our camp site in the forest of death. "Why would you do something, so dishonorable as gambling?" I back handed the boy to the ground. So much stress had built up over the last few days. One question of my why took me over the edge.

He held his jaw and looked up at me. The girl Rin backed away frightened. I snatched her up by her shirt and held her in place.

I looked between the two of them. Chun was having difficulties moving his jaw. "It hurts doesn't it. That's the pain you get when you question my morals. Those men were betting on whether we lived or died. Only a fool misses an opportunity to clean the pot as it were." I paced around them like a prowling cat.

I used the mystical palm technique to find where the injury was. Telekinesis popped the bones back in alignment and extra chakra hurried the healing.

"If we are to survive in this world then we need to at least bet on ourselves. If not, we won't survive here." Leeches began to rain from the sky. The sun had only just set.

The girl Rin shrieked. "Useless," I said. The leeches bounced off my barrier, they never touched us. Rin realized, she wasn't in any danger and blushed.

"That's it we just wait here while you protect us from the wildlife. Where is the honor the fight in that?" Chun said.

"Stop it Chun. Our sensei is Anko. If we survive this place will be our training ground. We can be forgiven for cheating on the first night." A massive Owl landed just beyond the shield. I pecked its beak against the psionic barrier. The creature soon lost interest and began to devour the leeches. Blood flowed down to its plumage.

More owls landed around the barrier and devoured the leeches as they rained. When the down pour stopped the owls were happily eating their prey. The leeches couldn't land on the oil soaked feathers of the owls.

I sat and waited for the night to end. Even for me this barrier was a strain. Psi needed some physical grounding to become permanent. There was little time to prepare as the sun set.

The hours ticked away the sun began to rise and a massive bear charged at the barrier. Rin ran out of the barrier and the bear veered off course to go after her. I ran full sprint at the bear.

It was seconds away from eating Rin, its jaws were milliseconds from crushing her skull. My body couldn't take much more psi. I could already feel a head ache pounding away. Still, I continued to empower my body and moved faster.

When my fist collided with the side of the bear's head, brain matter exploded, and the bear's body spasmed. I tumbled with the animal. Its claws gouged at my flesh cutting deep rivets.

Rin continued to run until she heard the body drop. She turned and I glared at her. The bear lay broken its head a ruined mess. I grabbed one of the paws and ripped the claw out.

Rise and chakra worked to keep my body together. I was cut to ribbons. The killing throws of the bear had flayed my skin. Warm blood dripped down my body even as the cuts closed. My head continued to pound.

Rin ran up to me and ripped open her medical kit. Chun ran towards us dodging leeches that began to rain, again. They were attracted by the smell of blood.

They were slowly making their way towards the bear's corpse and my slowly healing body. "Fire style Dragon flame jutsu." A gout of flame crashed into the leeches and burned them to ash.

Anko jumped from one of the trees. She walked up to us. "Soft, put pressure on Protag's chest wound. Meat grab ahold of the bear your first lesson will be the skinning and curing of hide." Slowly, I made my way back to my feet.

The pressure stopped the blood flow long enough to clot. Once clotted, rise forced my cells to divide faster and my body healed itself. My head wouldn't stop pounding the whole time. I dropped my barrier.

"I'm fine now." I said. Anko looked me over. She saw the color return to my face and strength return to my limbs.

For the rest of the day Anko taught us how to skin and sun the hide. With needle and thread, we sowed the bear hide into primitive coats, chaps, and boots. The bear was massive. It was over 30ft long and looked more like a T-rex than a bear.

"The smell from the bear will ward off most creature's in the forest. If you ever have a mission in a colder environment, the bear hide will come in handy. Meet me at the Hokage tower tomorrow at 10am for missions. Dismissed." Anko said.

I trudged home weakened. My share of the bear hide was made into a backpack and trench coat. In my weakened state Chun and Rin took most of the hide. Anko took half in the beginning for her demonstration.

Kicking open the door to my room, I tossed the pack on the floor. I ripped off my clothes and jumped in the bed. Sleep took me quickly.

The opening of my door knocked me out of my sleep. "Yuma your back from your mission." She wore a belt of skulls. At 6foot she towered over my measly 5foot five inches. This body had yet to hit puberty in full.

"Yep, Mhunwah keeps complaining to be about her butt. Mom really should lay off the transformation jutsu. Growing a penis for fun is so lame." I blinked and filed the use of the transformation jutsu away.

"What are you doing in my room Yuma." She closed the door behind her. I tried to attack her mind but my pounding head ache was too much. I still hadn't recovered. Rise was still active just less affective.

"I'm here to make amends dear brother. I tried to kill you. I admit it. I failed and your back. Mother is in a panic about us fighting each other over the inheritance. You should have seen her after she thought I killed you. I thought, I could die at any time." I stared at her with no emotion.

"I will tell her, that in exchange for the house, the land, and half of the money. You can have access to the library and half of the money. After all it would be nice to have coffee with you, every now and then. What do you say?" I looked up at her. Her face looked like a carbon copy of Tsunade Senju's. She had two pigtail braids that ran down her back.

It made me wonder where mother got the sperm to make the two of us. I could guess that our mother was there when Tsunade's brother died, to collect his balls. When I thought about it, my jaw line looked a lot like the first Hokage's.

This body was rather sturdy. A normal human mind would have broken from the amount of psi I channeled. It seemed there was more to the two of us than meets the eye.

I burst from my bed and grabbed ahold of her head. I slammed her into the bed. And spread her out. She turned her head to me and grinned. Her hands spread over my bed and she shook her rear.

"Getting in to a little incest Oni-chan." My eyes turned red and astral energy flooded my body. Her eyes widened, as I grabbed her wrists.

"I don't want you. I don't need you. If you walk into my room again. I will take you dry." She reared back and attempted a strike at my throat. This was far more refined.

I caught the strike and snapped her arm, bone jutted out. She looked up at me with horror in her eyes. I jabbed her in the stomach and she crumpled.

I walked out of the mansion. My time there was not at an end. But I needed some time away. Maybe Sakura was home.

 **Chapter end**

 **Ok things are about to head into the genin arc. They will have one C rank mission and a bunch of D ranks. Maybe they will help out in wave maybe not.**

 **The mother is revealed to know about the lab. But how much does she know about what lies inside.**

 **review**


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks have passed. Team Higarashi became a thing. In that time, we have weeded gardens, captured a surprisingly agile cat, and painted a fence. Exciting stuff really.

That was just our day job. At night Anko took us to the forest of death for our training. Tonight, was one of those nights.

I stood on a tree. The tree climbing exercise was easy enough to master. My shoulders were straight. My eyes were on movement further in the woods.

In this section of training ground 44, leeches didn't rain from their canopy nests. Webs covered the tops of the trees. Insects as large as dogs and cats were caught in them.

Equally, large spiders called this part of the forest home. We were in the spider lands. A section of the forest three miles in diameter. It was here that the warring spider colonies ruled. Insects and arachnids reigned supreme here. It was an Aburame's wet dream. Maybe that's why they settle in Konoha.

"This is Soft, I'm running south queen mother on my tail. Do you copy, Queen mother on my tail? I am about to cross your sight. Queen mother 5meters behind and closing.

Meat manned the trap door. Though, Chun was his given name, meat had begun to grow on him. It was his job to hide Soft, when she broke through the clearing.

I saw her orange hair, in the moon light. The trap door sprang and she was whisked away. When the trap door closed, the ninja wire was pulled tight.

From the forest, an eight-ton spider, followed by five smaller faster variants, had their legs sliced off by the ninja wire. I moved quickly and fired my arrows. My archery skills have improved.

Bandits were good practice after all. My clones had managed a few successful caravan guard routes. They always used a bow to mitigate suspicion and they have become very skilled. Which means, I am now very skilled.

Moving targets are still difficult to hit, especially spiders. I aim for the base of the head where the exoskeleton meets. In that sweet spot, the shoddiest of iron tipped arrow is lethal. Not all the kills are clean but hopefully we managed to save the venom sacs.

Meat opened the trap door and Soft walked out. "Protag fine shooting, but why didn't you use that psi stuff." Anko landed on one of the spiders smashing a kunai in it. The spider spasmed and died.

"Because, it's important to practice a variety of skills. A ninja that can't adapt, will die. Often enough in the battle field, it is the fast and cunning that live. Though, there is such a thing as too spread out." I said. Anko's code name was sexy sensei. I chose not to use it.

"Protag, you killed them, so you get the first injection. Soft you led them here and took the highest risk, so you get the second. Meat you did the least amount of work so you get the last. You must stop with this honor nonsense. You are not a samurai." She ripped out her kunai, to cut open the spiders, and remove their poison sacs.

"It will take a few injections, before your immunity begins to really increase. This one spider has over three gallons of venom in its sac. So, between the three of you, I think we have about a hundred rounds of injections. The warrior spider and the queen is of the same species, but they have different potency of venom. A queen's venom could kill any number of warriors, while a warrior can't kill a queen. I will put this venom sac in a scroll, until my cute genin can use it." Anko said.

"Sensei when are we going to get a mission outside the village." Meat said.

"When you three are ready. Killing spiders, bears, and painting fences is one thing. Taking a human life is a whole other dango stand. Take it from me, it's better to work your way up to it." Anko said.

"But sensei we have to be ready. No other teams go out here and face what we do. Can't we have one C rank. An escort can't be more dangerous than this place." Soft said.

Anko sighed. "We will go to the mission office and see if they have anything close by tomorrow. If they do then maybe we will give it a shot. If not, I hear that the alligators are mating this time of year. It might be a good time to hunt one down. You never know when you want to reupholster your couch." Soft groaned and Meat cheered. He seemed happy to fight big scaly lizards. Then again, I bet he planned on fighting them head on.

The first night they were here Meat attempted to capture a queen with Taijutsu alone. I had to squash the spiders with telekinesis ruining their venom sacs. It took another two nights of scouting and planning, but we figured out a way to lure one of the queens out of the nest.

Meat could come up with ok strategies, when he wasn't trying to be brave. He originally, was going to be the one Soft ran to. It was his fantasy of a knight in shining armor. I ended that delusion quickly and repurposed the plan into something workable.

Soft placed a genjutsu around herself, it fooled the spiders into thinking she was another queen. She fooled the workers and the weavers. The warriors were wary, the queen was driven into a rage, and chased her all the way into the clearing.

We stealthily made our way out of the forest of death. No amount of speed was worth calling the whole of the spider lands on our trail. It was best to leave as we arrived. Quietly.

When we crossed the threshold of the fence, Anko was waiting there with a dozen needles full of diluted spider venom. "Here don't share needles and take one after every meal. The venom in here is so weak that you shouldn't notice. If you have any cramping or fatigue go to the hospital. You are dismissed." She happily left us in the middle of the night with a ton of spider venom.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to this ramen stand, I found?" I shook my head and continued to walk. Rin frowned and left with Chun.

I trudged my way to Sakura's house. She left her window unlocked and I slipped in. My movements were quiet enough that she didn't hear as I slipped into bed with her. I made sure to close and lock the window. If some perv came a knocking, I might just kill them.

I snuggled in and spooned her. She was wearing my favorite pair of her panties. These had teddy bears on them. They reminded me a little of the bear I killed. Though these looked cuter and less like a T-rex.

She leaned back into me. After two weeks of this she has gotten used to my presence. I slipped an arm around her waist and went to sleep.

The next morning, I was woken up by a shaking. My eyes snapped up to see a sleepy Sakura trying to wake me. Steadily, I got out of bed.

"Morning, I have to go train with my team and weed gardens. I didn't want to leave you here for my parents to catch you in my bed. Do you really have to sleep with me every night?" I look her over. She looked ready to go. Her body smelled of deodorant and hair spray. Her long hair back in a cute pink braid.

She had taken to wearing her hair like that after a fight with Sasuke. Her hair got in the way. Like any girl cutting her long hair was a tragedy, so she braided it. I just thanked god she avoided the pig tails.

"Are you listening to me?" She said and I snapped out of my reverie.

"Yes, you know I was." She smiled and a hint of victory welled in her eyes.

"Then what did I say?" I read her mind quickly. She tried to put up a barrier, like I taught her. My mind was simply too fast and precise.

"You were talking about how you wanted to kill Naruto every time he asked you out." She nodded.

"Was I too slow getting my shields up or could you not tell they were there?" Sakura said.

"Both and I am familiar with you mind. I can find what I'm looking for faster than most. I was in and out just as you raised your defenses.

"So, how does Naruto not know that we are going out?" She blushed a bit.

"I haven't told him. Only Ino knows and she may be a gossip, but Naruto probably won't hear the news. It sucks but it looks like, I should tell him. Hope, he isn't too angry." I snorted.

"So long as you aren't dating Sasuke, I don't think he cares. How is your sensei. Old legal advice Hatake Kekashi." She rolled her eyes.

"He reads porn right in front of us, as usual. We are either doing D ranks or team work exercises. He is all about that team work. If he isn't staring at the memorial stone, then he is finding new ways to make us work together. What about your sensei? She had you out all night again. Did your team finally kill one of those spiders?" She had a green look on her face. Sakura and spiders didn't get along.

"Yea, we got five of them last night. I think we are going to try for a C rank today but it must be close. So, fingers crossed." She held up her hand and crossed her fingers.

"Maybe you will guide a caravan to a nearby town. I hear that's a popular first C rank." I nodded. She was gaining knowledge and skill quickly. It seemed with our relationship, she wasn't focusing on impressing anyone. Now, she could improve herself.

"Did you get anywhere with that genjutsu you were trying out?" I asked her.

She went through a few hand signs. I saw a world edged in despair. My team mates fell around me dead. It was rather boring. Flexing my chakra, it broke.

"Keep working on it. I'm sure you'll get it." She stuck out her tongue and I licked it. She gasped at my morning breath.

"Get out of here and brush your teeth. Nasty, and tell me if you are really leaving for a C rank. I don't want to hear about you being gone from Ino pig." I nodded and jumped from the window. I boosted my jump with chakra and leapt high in the air. When I landed the mansion was closer in view. It was a 12 hours, until I had to meet Anko and my team. Plenty of time to test out my jutsu on the gate.

The tension in the mansion had begun to increase. With each day that passes the eviction draws near. With less than six months to kill, whatever is in the labs, the clock was ticking.

I found the stairs to the basement, easy enough. On my way down, I saw Ghunwah. Our eyes met. Abal was on the next flight. Suha was on the last, before the door to the basement.

"You aren't allowed past this point. If you continue, we will stop you." Abal said.

I snorted. They didn't remember, I took from them their skills. I knew their art as well as any of them. With my chakra and rise they were no match.

"Do you know what lies beyond here?" It was a simple question to buy time. I didn't like killing humans. Even if they attempted to kill me in the past, they were at least useful.

"It is not our place to know. Not like it matters. We are to guard this place and we will not fail." I listened to Mhunwah. She was the most devoted to mother. Abal was the most devoted, to my sister. With the dreams Suha was becoming devoted to me. She was the only one among them that showed doubt.

"Please young master. Don't force our hand. Come with me and I will draw for you a bath. Let us bath together and forget your days troubles." Suha said. I raised an eyebrow and stopped my approach. The door could wait and I still had plenty of time.

I had grown an 4inches, in the last two weeks and my body was changing rapidly. I didn't know if it was my chakra or rise interfering with the natural order of things. The change was happening.

The limits of my body were slowly breaking. As Suha lead me to the bath, I couldn't help but marvel at her body. Unlike Sakura, Suha was a grown woman and a giantess.

When we entered the bath house, I observed the scenery. Small golden Buda statues on pedestals surrounded a large stone bath. A waterfall of hot water flowed constantly, from the ceiling.

Drains on the floor took only as much water as the ceiling poured. Steam filled the room. The white tile was engraved with multiple seals. The water itself had special healing properties.

This was one of the wonders of the mansion. It was built by my grandfather Rook Tono. The Tono clan was not well known for powerful blood lines, or techniques. We were known for our building expertise. The Tono were the best of stone carvers, bridge builders, and fuinjutsu experts. Compared the likes of the Uchiha, Senju, or the Uzumaki we were nobodies. We liked it that way.

There was once a Tono clan in every village. Our moto was other clans may war and destroy but we build and create. Every generation once perfected their art and used it to make something enduring. There were puppets high in the rafters. If the mansion is ever attacked they will come to life and defend the place.

The Sunna Tono clan was wiped out in the second shinobi war. They massed produced too many puppets. The white fang killed them to the last child. Such stories were well known. Only the Konoha branch still existed.

"Are you coming Yusuke or are you lost too deeply, in your family's history?" I looked over at her. She began to remove her sash. "Your sister is the same way. She wants to be Hokage to restore the family name. It is the male heir that traditionally lead the clan. If your mother wasn't so formidable, you would be in charge by now. Your sister can't stand it. She wants to lead. Yuma believes that if she isn't clan head, then they will overlook her." Suha finished the last binding and her robe slipped off slowly.

My mind paused, as I looked over her rich almond skin. A small binding seal encircled her neck. They bound her as a slave to the Tono clan. My eyes moved downward. Her skin was paler where her robe covered. She quickly unwrapped the bindings, freeing her breasts. Wonderfully smooth mounds with dark nipples bounced with her every step. Her areola was large in a pleasing way. I wanted to kiss them

From her tits my eyes traveled lower, to a small patch of hair. She took a step forward and my heart began to beat faster, as I saw her black peach. Her butt was so firm, I could bounce a quarter back from across the room.

She walked up to me and circled once. Her hands moved across my shoulders, she messaged the muscle underneath. It was a soothing experience. I searched her mind again and found no ill will towards me.

Skillfully, she stripped me of my clothes. She took my hand and lead me into the bath. The water soothed my muscles and bones. Injuries, I normally ignored, vanished. As she rubbed the warm water over my back, I felt her breasts.

The nipples bounced off my scarred back. She hooked her arms around me. "If you take the power from your mother, then all three of us will belong to you legally. By your orders we would lie with you every night, if you desired. If you decided we were better off as breeding stock. We could supply you with sons. Even better, you could remove our bindings and take us as wives. We could use chakra and ensure any child of ours has strong reserves. Alas you have a weeks before you mother kicks you out and disowns you. If that happens then all that is the Tono line, will be stripped from you." Suha said.

"Taking control from my mother, it for the best then. I have less than two weeks. That isn't enough time to become a chunin and take my place on the shinobi council. There hasn't been a Tono on the council, since my grandfather. My mother prefers to wield her power through the hospital. There is only one option then. I have to kill her and call it clan politics." I said. The distaste was clear on my voice.

She took my head in her hands. I didn't trust her touch. Suha had killed men even shinobi before with nothing more than taijutsu. She wasn't Abal, this woman was dangerous. If she gets even a single attack in, it's over.

 **MA material you have been warned.**

Her lips crash into mine. I tasted cinnamon. She was better than Sakura more practiced in the art of seduction. My mother's assassin, knew what she was doing. This was a plot, I was her bid to end my mother and snatch control from my sister.

What she failed to mention, was as my wife she had the right to our finances. She could use them in any way she wishes. Her sisters will have the same right. Women were known to bankrupt a ninja clan and leave with the capital and children. In the last 20 years the marriage laws, have taken a turn for the worse. No fault divorce has made the Nara clan into a poor joke. The Nara clan is by far the most broke of the clans. Their deer herds have mostly been sold off to pay their expenses.

I placed a hand on the small of her back and turned around. She stood to her full height. Her breast fell, on my forehead. Women of her village were tall some reached the height of eight feet. If they were taught to use their chakra, their physical might would be immense. The men were much taller coming out at nine feet. Every male of their village, was put to the kunai. The threat of them getting knowledge of chakra manipulation, was too great for the five great villages.

My feet rose to the top of the water. Her thighs wrapped around my waste. My member slid inside her, quickly. Her vagina could probably take 12 inches with ease. My size now, was not enough. I would have to remedy my height difference with the woman.

"I will take the family for my own." I shoved my member inside of her and felt the heat. Her eyes closed and she had the look of a pleased cat. I took her gently. My body was much stronger than hers.

She grunted but only for my benefit. The pressure was there and she could feel my strength. My size wasn't enough for her. She had a pussy built to take more. I half thought of using my dragon form for the capitulation. Instead, I took my mother's lead.

With a hand seal, my member grew in length and width. I fucked her until I came. She had a disappointed look when I withdrew. My semen dripped from her. The giant of a woman threw her wrappings and robe back on. Water dripped from her hair. The only thought on her mind, was that of a plan in motion.

I snorted, if she wanted to be breeding stock then, so be it.

 **Hours later**

The Hokage tower was roomy. My team had yet to arrive. The Hokage was the only person at the desk now. Iruka could have been taking a dump, for all I knew.

"Young man, you're on Anko team, correct." The Hokage said. I bowed my head.

"Yes Hokage." He nodded.

"How do you like being a genin under her. What do you think of her leadership?" He probably had Ambu investigate, whenever he wanted to know something.

"She, likes to give us lessons in the field. They aren't always straight forward and we normally have to kill something. It is never boring and everything is useful. I can safely say, I learned a lot from her." The old man nodded.

"You are a friend of Naruto's, am I correct. He has mentioned you on occasion and has asked about your team. Though you never ask about his." Ah, he wanted to know if I was really the blonde's friend.

"I go out with Sakura. She is the girl on his team with the pink hair." The Hokage nodded. "Well, if I asked you what they did, there would be nothing to talk to her about when we go out." I said. He blinked.

"Strange my reports and Naruto's complaints, peg her as a woman after the Uchiha boy. Are you certain she isn't using you?" Was the old man looking out for me?

"No, I can guarantee she wants to beat the crap out of Sasuke on a good day. I guess, I balance aloof and compassionate a little better than him." The Hokage chuckled.

"Never give a woman what she wants. If you do, she will lose interest in you." The Hokage said. Just then Anko barged in.

"All right old man, my team needs a C rank and I won't take no for an answer. You have to have something close by." Anko said.

I looked over to see my team mates, in her shadow. She made a gesture that meant get behind her. I sighed and entered formation follow momma Anko. Or duckling formation as she calls it.

My dick itched, it felt dry, I should have taken another bath after, I had sex with Suha. I kept thinking about her ebony vulva and the way her red flower opened. Cinnamon was on my breath again. Had her pussy cast a spell on me.

Meat shoved me with his shoulder. "Protag pay attention the Hokage is talking." I looked up.

"Alright you will join team 7 on their mission to wave. It is a bit over kill, but your team needs the experience of a C rank, more than it needs the money. They leave in the morning, I will contact Kekashi and tell him your team is joining them. I know where he goes before missions." The Hokage said.

Rin sighed. "I thought we were going to have to do something dangerous. A joint mission sounds nice." Soft said. We bowed when the Hokage dismissed us.

"Well it looks like we lucked out squirts. This was just what we needed to put our foot in the door for more C ranks. I suggest you get some sleep before the mission. It says we leave at 5am on the dot. So maybe, we will leave the gate by 7." Anko chuckled. I laughed and so did Meat.

"Anko sensei." The woman turned to Rin. "I don't understand what the Hokage meant by, 'we need experience more than money'." That was a good point.

"Oh, well most of your D ranks are considered D+ because you receive money closer to C rank missions. I guess it's my fault, hunting down dangerous chakra beasts is a lucrative job. It also leads to multiple, on the job training sessions. What you have learned from me in training ground 44, is normally taught to chunin. Lessons on tracking and ambushing stronger opponents, isn't really a genin's forte. That's why I like you kids. You survive thanks to Protag's over powered skill set and specializations." She winked and went through the hand signs for sunshin.

I shrugged. Sakura was still hanging out with her team. She needed time figuring out what she needed for the mission. I scratched my crotch. It was about time, I broke through the gate.

This time, I tunneled down from behind one of the trees. A seal on my arm held the excess dirt. I pushed a rock and found myself before the gate. It only took two weeks to make the tunnel.

Within the palm of my hand a chaos orb appeared. It glowed like a miniature sun. The psi around the fire chakra kept the flames moving making them hotter. I placed an extra chakra coat around the edge of the bubble.

This attack normally, would just get absorbed by the seals that covered the gate. Chakra swirled around my arm creating something akin to the barrel of a gun. My telekinesis built up force behind the ball.

The ball was forced through the barrel of chakra. It accelerated quickly and gained a spin. I dived back in the hole and sealed it with a stone slab. Quickly, I climbed back up the tunnel.

The world shook and the temperature rose. When everything cooled down, I opened the stone slab. The seals were gone and the gates were imbedded in the wall. I could feel psi flow from the entrance to the labs. It was filled with hate, for the world and ninja.

A smile crept on my face. Third times the charm. I took a step forward and then saw my mother. She stood in front of the entrance. This was a good day. Perhaps after I killed her and everything in the lab. I would have sex with Sakura, to commemorate the day.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hey guys new chapter.**

 **He finally broke through the gate. Suha has convinced him with sex to kill Yusuke's mother and take control of the family. He doesn't want to take human life, when he doesn't have to. That includes people like his mother and his sister.**

 **What will Suha and her sisters do when they become his wives. Well they want revenge on the ninja world. The Tono family might be safe but they will certainly poison minds of any children he may have with them.**

 **The mother is most using the transformation technique to be a futa. She is stressed from her job and takes it out on her slaves. The Tono family is a bit more important than they seem.**

 **Will Yusuke kill his mother. Well I can't see him letting her live unless she advocate's the family to him. If she doesn't then yea he might just kill her.**

 **Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey quick authors note.**

 **The transformation jutsu is underrated. Much like the mighty nemekian it has a lot of uncharted potential. In my story, I hope to explore that potential and not just for bedroom antics of the depraved.**

 **On to my story Unholy Ghost ch6 Unsightly Buffet**

 **Story start**

My mother stood before me, blocking the entrance to the mysterious lab, under my house. At my approach, she narrowed her eyes in contempt. The seal on her head, was an unsightly gesture before my powers.

I drew upon my full power and felt my body accept my astral being in full. Every cell was on fire as my eyes turned red. An aura of red astral energy surrounded my body. A pressure began to assert itself from my powerful soul.

My mother's eyes widened, at the display. She fell to her knees at my approach. "What's wrong mother. Am I too much to bare? Or is it the weight of your sins, finally too much?" I said. My voice was a whisper, yet I could see the pain in her eyes.

I would have like to say that it pleased me. The look of futility and despair on her face. She knew that there was nothing she could do now. On her knees, unable to move a muscle, she was defenseless.

Reaching out, I touched the seal on her forehead. It was a simple seal. Yet, in all its simplicity, it was powerful. I couldn't invade her mind with it there. I couldn't remove it. The seal was etched into her skull.

While, I touched the seal, I could temporarily negate it. This negation, only lasted for a second. With my full power, that was more than enough time to implant my commands. She was free to fight them, though my mother would believe they were her own ideas.

"You have finally broken the gate. You are now worthy, to witness the secrets of the Tono. Let me take you to the lab and to meet the staff." Solders wearing all black rushed through the gate. They paused only when they saw my mother. On their masks was the star that repels psi.

"Mistress Tono there was an explosion and one of the subjects woke up. Do you wish to go see him now?" She nodded. And turned to me.

"I am going to bring my son with me. He has proven himself to be powerful. I believe him capable of wielding the mysterious power of the stars. Better yet, he seems to be more powerful than the stars themselves." That got me intrigued. I had to get through and see them. Then, I would kill them.

"I am unsure if that is wise. They are known to meld their powers together when awake. If he is down there they could take control of him as well." One of the soldiers said.

"I'm sorry, am I not the Matron of the Tono? Chief of security officer Mitsuki. My son has proven his worth. I will take him with me to see the awakened one." He bowed to my mother.

"Very well mistress. Squad escort two VIPs to lab 1 on the double." They surrounded us in a v formation and we walked through the opening. A different branch of soldier walked out of the opening they were dressed in greys. They began to rip the doors from the walls in teams. It was their job to repair the gate, I surmised.

As soon as we entered the opening, I was accosted by psi feelers. They attempted to pry into my mind. It was clumsy barely better than a Yamanaka. I swatted at them like mosquitos.

"They are a persistent bunch." I said. There was no strain on my face. My mother didn't look worried.

"Indeed, no one without the star seal, is allowed through the gate. Without the gate, all Konoha would be in danger. I shudder to think what havoc they could cause, without the gate." The security chief said.

We arrived at lab 1. My eyes locked on a large glass cage covered in seals. His accommodations were better than most prisoners. There was a shelf filled with books and a desk in the corner. Drawings covered the walls.

A familiar looking boy with red hair sat in the center. His eyes locked on to mine and I could feel the psi feelers. They attempted to find an opening in my mind. I grabbed ahold of one and tugged on it. His eyes widened in shock. It was the equivalent of hair pulling.

He walked towards the glass. "Hello, are you one of my brothers." The malevolent power radiating from this child, was beyond any psycker, I had ever met. The pure hate he had for his jailers couldn't be put into words.

"The Tono family found 20 eggs 300 years ago. The founder of our clan was a seal master. He was an exile from the Uzumaki clan. One day, one of the eggs hatched. It was a female child. She was known as number zero. He sealed the other eggs and raised her to be one of his brides. At an early age, she took control of his mind and used him like a puppet. She never bed, him. Instead she took from him his money and land and took only the healthiest of men to her bed. She was foolish. She failed to destroy our patriarchs mind. He found a way to block her powers. The star on my forehead." She pointed at the seal. "From that point on he hunted down and killed all her children. When he killed her children, he strangled her to death with the umbilical cord of her latest child. From there he took women and began the Tono clan. The woman had foolishly left her siblings sealed away. She didn't want the competition." I nodded. Revenge was nothing new to me. Getting cucked must have sucked.

"Why not kill them all." The red head looked at me in shock." I turned to my mother.

"We wanted to learn from them. That's why this facility is here to study this strange power. It was only recently that we woke them from their pods. I had planned to impregnate Suha, Ghunwah, and Abal. I thought that if we raised them loyal to the clan, perhaps we could integrate it as a new bloodline. What happened to your eyes my son, they are so very red." I turned my eyes to her.

The soldier shifted on their feet. "This power has three categories of use. Trance, Rise, and Burst each category represents a different facet of the power. When I use my burst, it makes my eyes turn red." Her eyes widened a bit.

"So, it is merely an aesthetic change." The commands I implanted in her were taking affect nicely.

"You aren't one of us. I can see it and father's memories tell it all. You are one of the old ones. The model before us. One step closer to the pitiful humans. Why am I not surprised?" I slipped feelers of my own through the cracks he made.

He backed up to the edge of his enclosure. Books fell from the shelves and toys were scattered, as he tried to escape my own psi feelers. One of them shot into his frontal lobe while others hooked into his spinal cortex.

"I remember your father. You are just like him. I can feel the lives he took to make you. My mind can taste his struggle to transport you and your siblings to freedom. I am hungry and your fear smells so sweet." When my astral dragon was created, I gained an ability. It was only now that I understood it.

This boy was made up of countless lives. He was not a boy but a collection of life energy. His mind created the pattern for it and the neutral energy formed accordingly.

In a few months' time, this boy could surpass me in power. He had the potential of many souls. What he didn't have was a mind over a century old. Nor did he have active control, over the souls that made up his body. I took from him everything.

That is my newest power. To take from my enemies and concur them. It was the dominance of a dragon.

The feelers worked as power lines, in only one direction.

"What are you doing to me stop it." The boy yelled out. The soldiers moved but my mother raised her hand. The commands I placed worked very well.

"Help me please, he is killing me." The boy's body began to age rapidly. Flesh peeled off leaving wrinkled grey skin underneath. He struggled and cried when he saw, what he was becoming.

"I just wanted to live." He said, as I took the rest. No remorse, this was his fate as a child of Amagi the Sepheroth. A small spark appeared, when the body was gone. It was the seed, left over from his creation. Given enough bodies the boy would reform. I dared not touch such a thing or else the drain could work in reverse.

It may have been a century since, I dealt with the man. But I was not foolish enough to mess with one of his cast offs. Especially since, he was the destroyer of my world.

"What did you do Yusuke? All that's left of him is that seed." My mother said.

"That is all he is mother. A jutsu that was made to look and act human. It was made from hundreds of thousands of lives. Normal humans were kept as cattle to be bred for their life force. It was all to create the holy children of the Sepheroth. I read his mind and his history, when I stripped him of the lives. You shouldn't let anyone get too close to him. He will surely strip them of their lives and reform." I said.

"If I take you to the other children, you will do the same. I still want to study them. We have made several discoveries on the nature of jutsu from these children. Until I say our work is complete, you are not allowed to finish the children. Do I make myself clear?" Her eyes met mine. My programming was having trouble affecting her. This woman my mother was powerful, as she was stubborn. Progress in exchange for the earth. Foolishness.

"Yes, mother in exchange for the continuation of my stay here at the mansion and my instatement as heir of the Tono, the children may remain as they are for now." She patted me on the arm. One of the few motherly gestures in Yusuke's memory.

"Your sister, is far too impulsive to be the heir. Even if you had died, I wouldn't have allowed her to succeed me. There is a branch family of ours in the land of hot water. I would have chosen my successor among them. It would have surely angered your sister. By that point, you would have been distanced from the family. On your way to becoming a Jonin. But plans change." There was a wrinkle at the edge of her eyes. She was more bothered by her change of heart than she let on. Such was the nature of mind control.

She marched me back up the long stairs to the gate. There were other gates, connected to long tunnels that led to the hospital, training ground 44, and out of the village. These tunnels were as old as Konoha itself, seals were built into the walls. After the tour, she gave me an access seal. It was the Tono heir ring. With this ring, the Tono clan would become mine.

"Mother," I said, as we exited the newly repaired gate. All I would have to do to reenter the place, was to touch the gate.

She turned to me. "Yes, Yusuke." Her tone didn't carry its normal irritation. In place of the normal scorn, did I sense some pride?

"I want a marriage contract for Sakura Hurano, Suha, Abal, and Ghunwah. If I am to be heir then more children will be needed." She raised an eyebrow.

"Heir for a few minutes and you already have a plan. It isn't Suha that put you up to this. That girl needs to learn her place." I looked up at her. Her 6ft 2in was towering over me. She raised an eyebrow. "Beneath me. Son she may have a foot on me, but I can throw her a good kilometer. Is this about her plot to have you assassinate me and take control of the clan. That woman isn't too bright. Your grandmother had no more control over your grandfather's actions than she has over mine. Just because, she becomes your wife doesn't give her a hand, in the finances. That is strictly in the control of the head. She will get a wife trust and nothing more. The same with the others. I want to know though son. Do you want that much estrogen in your life?" I raised an eyebrow. Why was she so much fun now?

"Oh, you must be curious, why am I so relaxed around you. It's because, you didn't kill me. For whatever reason, you decided to spare my life and just give me a few ignorable commands." My eyes widened. She laughed. "Don't give me that. I'm not a jonin for nothing. Recognizing thoughts not my own is child's play. It's not that you did a bad job. I am aware of the children, back in the lab. Before this seal was even administered, I was tested. Every head is. We use a Yamanaka, your commands are different in power and subtly more complicated. I still knew they were foreign. Asking for a little respect and your birth right, isn't what I would call exuberant." She saw my attempts to manipulate her as cute. That hurt my pride more than I would like to admit.

"About the marriage contracts." I said.

"Sure, whatever the three maids won't be an issue. If I tell them to suck my clit with or without the seal around their necks, they suck. Your sister will be pissed. She likes Abal more than you realize. The giant of a woman has a soft spot for the brat as well. They will be hard to break up. Mind control aside. Ghunwah follows my lead. If she is to become your baby factory, well I use the butt regardless." My god this woman was a cavalier at heart.

"So, I just need to get Sakura to agree to it. Not too bad, I just have to get over her prudishness and she will happily join in." I said. My mother snorted.

"That pinkette of yours is as territorial as a wild cat. If she agrees, she is likely to piss on you to mark you as hers first." My mother said. I had never experienced this side of her. Had I knocked a screw loose with the commands.

"Thank you for finally living up to my expectations. For the first time since the two of you were born. The fate of the Tono isn't so bleak." I blinked at her owlishly. That was it. Stress, was that why she had so much sex with Ghunwah. Or did she have some sort of personality disorder. Were other kunoichi like that?

"Well this is where we part ways. Mother, I hope you have a good rest of the day. I have to be at the gate in the morning by five to go on a C rank." She nodded.

"That's good son, I'm going to go get drunk and build a training program. It's to get you ready to take over the facility, as quickly as possible. I prefer to rule over the hospital, rather than an underground research facility. The stress isn't worth it. Nor are the underground monsters below." I stopped at her words. Monsters?

"Monsters?" I asked.

"Chakra and psi are highly radioactive. Below the lab there is another gate. For a century, beasts developed below. No one has been down there in years. The last team was nothing but Jonin and they were eaten alive." I was shaken a bit by her words. These monsters may be on even terms with me.

I decided, at that moment to leave a team of clones in charge of it. Better yet, I could recruit Sasuke and Naruto, we could start a business together.

My mother cheerily walked up the wall and out of the pit. After a few moments, I leapt up. Wind buffeted my trench coat. Anko insisted we start dressing like her.

Was it wrong of me to wear a red trench coat, with a black undershirt. Pieces of spider carapace was layered around my ribs. The pieces looked like bones mounted on my chest. I looked like a 5ft 8in tall gothic creature. A helmet was in the make out of bear bone and spider legs.

Sakura liked and hated the look. She said, 'I looked good in a dangerous sort of way.' If I were taller, then maybe it would work. Paraphrasing, though I might be, the words were the truth. I needed height and power. I had a collection of life energy saved from draining that abomination.

Programs used psi to fund their affects. The better a psycher understood what they wanted and could visualize it, the more likely that program would come to be. With life force, I had several thousand-people worth of funding. Their souls have long departed leaving behind the natural energy, that made up their forms. Without a sense of self to guide the energy, it remained just that energy.

I built a program, that affected my body. It would help me grow taller perhaps 8ft or more. The energy would ensure my muscles grew larger and more efficient. Finally, it would boost my recovery time and healing factor. The program, I began to construct felt more like a ritual.

That is why, I stopped what I was doing. A stray thought could wreck the program. I needed a better way, a safer way, to orchestrate it. Fuinjutsu of my own design. A team of classic shadow clones were running through the Fuinjutsu in the library, as quickly as possible. They would find the answers I needed.

It would take the creation of my own fuinjutsu. Seals that only mean something to me. I would need to build a codex, create basic seals, and create known works of the art; with my own codex. It would take time, but I had that five and a half months of it.

 **Later**

Sakura was waiting for me. I was on a winning streak, and it was time to go all the way. Sakura was in the market going through stores and comparing prices. Naruto and Sasuke were with her.

"Hey guys and girl. What are you up to?" I said. Naruto turned with an annoyed expression on his face. When he saw me his eyes brightened?

"Yusuke, what are you doing here. It's getting late shouldn't you be with your team in the forest of death." Naruto said, I shrugged.

"We have a joint mission tomorrow. My crazy sensei got it in her head we needed a C rank. Team seven was already going on one so the more the merrier." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry we aren't getting the same pay as you. We need a C rank for experience more than pay. Anko sensei sells off the carcasses of the animals we kill. She gives us a cut of the profit. Though, for the longest time we thought it was for our D rank missions." Sakura chuckled.

"That's were all that money was coming from. I had thought it was strange that your wardrobe suddenly upgraded. I guess I have Anko to thank for that." I raised an eyebrow. Whatever she had planned, I should probably warn her about the danger of messing with an insane person.

"Wait how do you know about his new clothes Sakura chan." She looked over at Naruto then back at me.

"Naruto, Yusuke and I have been going out for two weeks now. Ever sense we graduated in fact. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you." She was feeling nothing but relief, that this was getting over with.

"That's good for the two of you." The dejection in his voice was loud and clear.

"Naruto cut it out. There are so many women in Konoha, if only you looked. My team mate has orange hair." He perked up at that.

"How orange are we talking about?" I pointed at his jacket. The grin that lit his face, put the sun to shame.

"Now that we have lame introductions out of the way. We have to acquire a week's worth of supplies." Sasuke said. I nodded to him.

"Where is the mission heading. The Hokage skimped on the details. He was more interested, in my team and how we were doing." I said.

"The land of wave." Sakura added.

"Thank you, Sakura, I can always count on you. So, swamp land. We have to buy tents for swamp land." The rest of my fellow genin looked uncomfortable.

"That is going to be very expensive. If we added our funds together, we could buy two tents." Sasuke said. He had a sour look on his face.

I pulled out a fat stack of bills. The hokage wasn't joking when he said we didn't need the money. Hunting in the forest of death was a dangerous and very lucrative job. I wouldn't recommend it on anyone.

"I will buy three tents, that should cover the group. Though the customer should sleep in the same tent as kekashi." I said.

As we walked towards the exit of the market district Sasuke gave me a look. "I will see you later Sakura. Sasuke and I have some fighting to do." I said.

"What are you talking about. Teme why do you want to fight Yusuke. I'm the only one you should worry about." Naruto said.

"This isn't about you dobe. This is between men. When two powerful beings encounter each other, it's only natural to fight out who is in the lead." Sasuke said. I nodded and began to power up.

"Shall we take this to training ground seven. You seem in the need of a handy cap." I said.

"Even with both hands behind my back. You couldn't touch me. Loser." We walked into training ground 7. He was at the one end of the clearing, I was at the other.

I let my body fill with chakra. The energy, I kept under tight control was unleashed. Muscles tightened in preparation. Sasuke took an interceptor stance. An aura of chakra and psi raged around me.

The memories of multiple spars moved my body into a favored stance. "Stop it the both of you. This won't prove a thing." I turned to Sakura. Her pink braid blew in the wind. Her eyes were a deep green, I could get lost in them. She was so young and innocent. I couldn't help but picture that innocence lost. Outside of Konoha the world was dangerous.

When I looked back at Sasuke. I saw the old man. A piece of the old man's astral power rested inside the boy.

He launched himself at me and delivered a series of balanced kicks. His movements were never wasted, always they moved to the next form. I waited for an opening and delivered a palm thrust to his chest. Fire erupted and a log appeared in its place.

My legs were swept out from under me. One of my hands touched the ground and I yanked myself from his combo. Wind from a kick passed by my head.

I dashed away to get some distance. He went through some hand seals and unleashed the fire ball jutsu. I replaced with a log. The log burned to ash.

Now that we had some distance, he began to throw shuriken and kunai at me. I raised my hand. They stopped the weapons hovered midair and let then fell to the ground.

Chakra filled my lungs, as I did the hand seals for great fire ball jutsu. My fire ball was larger than the Uchiha's. It crashed into the ground and dug a deep trench. He dodged to the side and I released the jutsu before it burned down the forest.

"Your good, but I'm an Uchiha." Sasuke said. He moved through hand signs for a new jutsu. "Phoenix flower jutus," he said as multiple small fire balls crashed around me. It was a set up.

The Sasuke at the far end was an illusion. The real Sasuke was jumped from the ground and delivered a round house kick to the side of my head. I blocked it and tagged his leg. It went numb.

He looked at me stunned, then stumbled. Without the use of that leg he wouldn't be able to dodge my next jutsu. I went through the hand seals and unleashed a fire ball once again. Kekashi appeared and dragged Sasuke out of the way. The fire ball dissipated just before it touched the ground where Sasuke was.

"Oh, so you weren't after my student's life. My bad it seems it was only a friendly spar. To think, I was going to have you thrown in jail for the attempted murder of a Konoha shinobi." I looked over at the cyclops. Shrugging, I straightened up.

"Sorry about that. I must have gotten carried away. But yea it was just a friendly spar, that went a little far with the fire jutsu. Maybe I shouldn't have paralyzed his leg." I said. Sakura snorted so loudly, that I could hear it from across the clearing.

"Well I hope you got all that out of your system. Now I going to take Sasuke to the hospital, to get his leg checked out. So, expect an early morning tomorrow. I can't wait to get on the road with all the genin." He disappeared with a Shunshin.

"Shanaro," Sakura yelled, as she went to knock me over the head. I of course dodged it. My pimp hand raised to strike her down but I held it at bay for now.

"What the hell was that all about?" She demanded.

"Sakura relax, it was just a guy thing. You wouldn't understand." She opened her mouth. I grabbed her chin and jammed my tongue in her mouth.

"Later Sakura see you in the morning." I shunshinned and left her there in the clearing.

 **Chapter end**

 **Sorry, I meant to get this out during July 4** **th** **but didn't manage it. Things are happening, Sasuke isn't a match for Yusuke right now but he gets the sharingan soon.**

 **Review**


End file.
